


Sokka the Last Man

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Don't Take This Too Seriously, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Harems, Het, I Am A Goddamn Pervert, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Yue the Pervert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: One world ended, another began. Yue, finding herself in a uniquely powerful position, made the new world according to her desires. Her shamelessly perverted desires. [crack, smut, harems]





	1. Katara and Zuzu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SokkaTheMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/gifts).



"Hey, Katara. How are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm _excellent_. How about you, Zuzu? I hope Azula isn't giving you trouble."

"Eh, she's being the same as usual. Nothing I can't manage by now."

Katara laughed, and she smiled prettily at her friend Zuzu, who blushed. It was strange to see the rather tough and sexy-looking firebender with such a bashful expression, but Katara was unperturbed. She, at least, was quite used to seeing this softer and more girlish side. Some said it was because Zuzu had a crush on her that she was so much more prone to blushing and the like in her presence.

Katara wouldn't have been surprised if that were, in fact, the case. It seemed the most obvious answer, really.

She brushed a strand of hair idly from her face, still smiling at Zuzu.

"Well... I _guess_ I'm glad to hear that?" she said, a touch of wry uncertainty in her voice.

Zuzu laughed.

"She's really not that bad!" she said, shaking her head. "Not as bad as you think, at least. We get along well enough, when she isn't sneaking sleeping drugs into my tea, or ambushing me to grope my breasts and strip my clothes. And that's not so bad, either. It's just what siblings do."

"Hah! Fair enough," said Katara, as though this were perfectly true statement.

They walked down the road, passing the house of Katara's neighbors. The happy young couple were busy doing some rather lewd things to each other, lying limb-tangle in a hammock that hung between two trees on the boundary of their property facing the street. A brown, curvaceous ass bobbed in the air, and hefty breasts slapped on bare skin.

Zuzu looked at the pair with a wide eye, and she whistled.

"Wow, those two are sure going at it," she remarked, eyeing a pair of generous, pale tits and a very pretty face.

"Yeah, they do that," said Katara disinterestedly. She waved to the couple. "Hey, Korra, Asami."

Her greeting was reciprocated in between moans and slurping noises. Zuzu stared raptly, and her face turned pink when the fairer one—Asami—smiled and winked at her with dazzling green eyes. Korra grunted and raised her face from between Asami's legs long enough to grin at the passing pair. She leered playfully at Zuzu.

"Hey, Katara. Who's your pretty little friend?" she asked. "I like the way she walks."

Korra waggled her eyebrows, and Zuzu stiffened, uncomfortable but not displeased with the flirtatious comment.

"Hmph! You shameless woman..." said Asami, lightly swatting Korra on the breast. "Must you stare at others when your girlfriend's right here?"

"I'm just appreciating the view," Korra said unconcernedly. "Have you even looked at her ass, yet? It's _fantastic_."

Despite her embarrassment, Zuzu's step gained a bit of a spring at this remark. Katara noted this with a smile, and she grabbed her friend's hand.

"Come on," she said. "My mom's waiting! I told her we'd be there by four, and it's almost five minutes to."

Zuzu started at this, brought out of her reverie.

"Oh!" she said. "Well, we're almost there. But we might as well go see her, right?"

"Right," said Katara wryly. "And bring that cute little ass of yours with you, if you'd be so kind." She placed a hand on Zuzu's backside, making her friend's blush go more vibrant still.

Walking past Asami and Korra's place, they strode up to the front gate of Katara's home.

They headed inside.

* * *

Zuzu was not overawed by the home of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She herself came from the Fire Nation royal family, and compared to the mingled grandeur, austerity, and opulence of the Pheonix Queen's mansion, this was a perfectly ordinary place. Still, it was a fairly large and palatial estate on which Katara lived, and all her family lived there with her. The manor itself was of no small size, and there were many a maidservant who hurried this way or that on some task or other.

One such maid—a cute and buxom Earth Kingdom lass—walked past very close to Zuzu and gave her a feline smile, clearly appreciative of the dashing and well-built firebender. She mouthed something that might have been an invitation and wiggled her hips most welcomingly, before sashaying off to her work. Katara did not miss this, and she smiled indulgently.

"Jin seems to like you," she remarked.

"She does seem to," Zuzu agreed a little distractedly. "I'm surprised she'd be flirting with me, though, when she works _here_."

"Are you?" said Katara. "But handsome is as handsome does, and you're a very handsome woman."

"What's that have to do with it?"

"Well," said Katara amusedly. "When a woman and another woman like each other very much—"

Zuzu shook her head and rolled her visible eye.

"Oh, forget it," she said. They passed through a door and up a flight of stairs. "If you're just going to tease..."

"Who's teasing? You're a _total_ hottie, Zuzu."

Zuzu blushed. She raised a hand self-consciously to her eyepatch, thinking of the burn underneath.

"You're just saying that," she mumbled.

"I am not!" Katara huffed. "Sokka agrees with me, you know. He says you're hot, too."

Zuzu's blush went thermonuclear.

"Your brother?" she said, visibly taken aback. "H-He thinks that?"

"He _does_ ," Katara said, winking. "Of course, he says the same about nearly everyone he meets. But I think he means it especially, in your case."

"That's a nice thought," said Zuzu, smiling. "Do you think we'll see him? I know he's off a lot to see the queen."

"Oh, Yue? Yeah, they're sickeningly lovey-dovey," Katara remarked. "Always screwing each other every chance they get. I think she'd rather sit in his lap than in her throne! Of course, I can't blame her for that. I think I'd want the same, if I was in her position!"

Zuzu nodded absentmindedly, a dreamy look coming into her eye. Clearly she was fantasizing that she was in the place of Yue as High Queen of the world, with Sokka as her lover.

Katara grinned widely, and her eyes glinted knowingly.

"He's here today, though," she added lightly, as if this was no big deal.

Zuzu clearly felt otherwise.

"He is?!" she exclaimed, whipping around to gape at Katara. She appeared to be highly disconcerted. Anxiously she looked down at her clothes, and almost at once she started nervously adjusting them. "Oh, Katara... you should have told me. I would've worn something _nicer_ if I knew..."

"You would've put on some super fancy dress," Katara said. "And you would have been as uncomfortable as no one's business. That's not your thing, and that's fine. I think you look best like this."

Zuzu shook her head, glancing down at her clothes. She fiddled with the collar of her shirt and looked despairingly at her trousers.

"If you say so..." she said dubiously.

Now it was Katara's turn to roll her eyes.

"Honestly! You're so self-conscious. It's almost funny, except that it's really just sad. I'm telling you, you look _fine_ ," she insisted.

Zuzu still didn't seem convinced, but it was too late to change things. They had come to the Hall of the Chief, and they could hear the sultry moans within, the grunting and the gasping. It was not to be doubted what went on beyond those carven doors, and Katara smiled.

They pushed the door open and passed within.

The hall of the chief was not especially luxurious. It had a rustic austerity to it, the only adornments being hides on the floor and antique weapons of bone and horn hanging from the walls. There were torches casting a dim sort of light, and mats for the seating of petitioners or advisors. At the head of the hall was no throne, but just a particularly fine spot to sit cross-legged amidst the skins and furs of great beasts such as the peoples of the Southern Water Tribe had traditionally hunted.

In the place of the chief was seated Katara's mother, Kya, if _seated_ you could call it. She was half lying on the furs, and her legs moved with lusty spasms as a tight, brown ass rose and fell above her loins, bobbing in the air as a firm pelvis clapped against hers, ample balls swaying with the thrust of their owner's hips. Kya was nude, and her breasts rocked beautifully, great hills of creamy flesh crowned with dark brown nipples.

Atop her was the form of her son, Sokka, who grasped her hips and suckled at her teat, grinding his hips against hers and thrusting his cock into her. He pleasured the chieftainess of the Water Tribe, his mother, whom he fucked lovingly and dutifully according to her command and desire. For she commanded him even as they coupled, telling to place his hands here or there, to go faster or harder, to make love to her and make her come.

Katara smiled at the sight, unsurprised and unperturbed to see her mom and brother fucking so shamelessly. Indeed, she seemed to approve of the spectacle, and to enjoy it greatly. She lifted the front of her dress, watching this go on, and she began to strip even before the doors had fully closed behind them. Her eyes gleamed, and she bared her smooth and dusky skin with swift and practiced movements, undressing herself with nary a single fumble or wasted movement.

Zuzu looked much more flustered to behold Sokka and Chief Kya fucking, and she blushed beautifully at the sight. She whined and panted and squirmed as she felt herself warm, watching the pair go at it, and biting her lip she toyed at the hem of her trousers. Glancing sidelong at Katara, she saw her friend discard the last of her clothes, standing naked and unashamed beside her.

"What? Do you like what you see?" Katara asked in an undertone.

Her body was brown and lithe, little lighter under her garb than above it, suggesting she got much sun to all her skin. She was her mother in miniature, not quite as womanly yet as Kya, nor so high or voluptuous, but just as beautiful to Zuzu's eye. Just as lovely to look upon. Her breasts were modest, perky handfuls of good shape and proportion. Her belly was firm, flat and toned by the sinuous exercise of waterbending, and similarly shapely were her arms and legs. Her limbs were slender, and her thighs were firm. Her bottom was round and pert, small and tight. Her pussy looked plump, and her pubic hair was attentively groomed, neatly crowning her womanhood.

Zuzu felt wet at the sight of Katara's nakedness, and she swallowed. Her eye was glued to her friend's body, and her mouth felt dry. She momentarily found herself forgetful of how to speak, and she could only stare and heavily breathe.

Katara grinned slyly, and she winked.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," she whispered in a purring voice, stepping forward with a not-ungenerous swing of her hips. Louder, but not discourteously, she addressed her mother and her brother. "Hi, mom. Sokka. You two having fun?"

Sultry moans and husky grunting were all that either could presently voice. Sokka's hips clapped against Kya's, and Kya smacked her son's ass. Their thrusting quickened. Their cries grew louder.

Zuzu gulped and shivered, all too aware of what she was watching. Her skin crawled in something the very opposite of disgust, and her breathing grew labored with a stress quite apart from any muscular exertion. Blushing she put a hand to her chest, and she squeezed at her bosom, moaning and beginning half-unconsciously to touch herself through her clothes.

Katara looked over her shoulder at Zuzu, and she smiled at her friend. She put a hand on her hip, and she shifted her posture, sticking out her bottom with a confident little thrust that caused the curve of her dusky buttocks to draw Zuzu's glance. Brilliantly blue eyes gleamed in pleasure at the stare of the princess, and Katara gripped one of her own ass cheeks, rolling it showily in her palm.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" she asked companionably. "You want to join in the fun, don't you?"

Zuzu could not deny this. Slowly and hesitantly, she began to undress.

Katara watched appreciatively. Zuzu was a lovely woman in her own regard, more buxom than Katara and a bit taller also, more distinctly muscled in her limbs, if also still possessed of a clearly feminine softness. Her posterior was a bit bigger, and her thighs a touch thicker, her hips a little wider, and her belly a little more chiseled. She was more powerfully built than Katara, both more voluptuous and more muscular.

Zuzu was self-conscious of her looks, Katara knew. She felt embarrassed to have such a well defined strength in her limbs, and she was also frustrated to have breasts of such a size, big enough to be a slight nuisance to her bending, yet not so big as to be extraordinarily appealing. Her little sister Azula was better endowed and more lithe limbed besides, fairer of face with no scar or need for eyepatch.

But Katara thought Zuzu looked perfect just the way she was. Smiling warmly, she beckoned to the firebender, who was now as naked as she.

Even as they stepped toward the pair of Sokka and Kya, watching them copulate and waiting for a proper greeting, Zuzu and Katara clasped one another's hands, drawing close to each other and much enjoying the warmth of their adjacent forms. Hips brushed, fingers twined, faces closed together. Two pairs of soft lips exchanged a brief but heated kiss, in their presently growing arousal finding it a very enjoyable thing to do.

They kissed more deeply, then, and tongues got involved as Kya began to wail and buck her hips under Sokka, who gasped and moved his pelvis frantically against hers. Katara's mom and brother reached the zenith as she frenched her friend, Zuzu, rubbing their bodies closer and more intimately together with all the impatience of lust.

"Hey... Katara...!" Sokka gasped out, managing to force the words in between heavily labored breathing.

"Mnnn... daughter...nggghuuu❤" moaned Kya nigh incoherently, writhing and twitching as she came from the attentions of her son's hands, and lips, and thick, meaty cock. She spasmed, seizing up in a tension of ecstasy, before slacking and slumping and melting into a puddle of warm, senseless bliss.

Katara broke her lips away from Zuzu's. The eyepatched girl whined breathlessly as they were parted, and she clung to Katara's hand. The blue-eyed beauty smiled indulgently.

"Are you two done, then?" Katara asked Sokka and Kya, turning to look at them with an amused expression. "I thought you were going to wait for us."

"We were," said Sokka, panting as he pulled out of Kya, turning to face his sister and her friend. "Or _I_ was. But mom got impatient and decided to start early."

He smiled ruefully and gave a helpless sort of shrug.

Katara shook her head in exasperation, but she smiled at her brother.

"You're the worst, mom," she said, though her tone was fond.

Kya moaned. It could not be guessed if she was attempting to speak. She was clearly, at any rate, very much incapacitated by utter contentment, awash in the all-consuming glow of orgasm, her thought as aimless as a piece of driftwood bobbing in a warm sea.

Zuzu was distracted from speech by the full frontal view of Katara's brother's naked body. Her cheeks were cherry red, and her eye was wide. Her mouth hung slightly open.

She'd seen Sokka naked before, or near enough. But something about this situation made it suddenly come home to her that this was a _man_ , and he had a _cock_. It was a thing she'd only heard of in legends and accounts of ancient history, before she met Katara's family. Yet here she saw one of those old tales come to life, a figure of myth striding up from the mist-shrouded depths of time to grace the world with wonders of the elder days.

This was a man, and what a man he was. Zuzu felt delightfully woozy, looking up and down his naked form. He was well muscled, a fair deal moreso than herself. Next to him she felt as soft as silk, as delicate as a flower petal. And she felt warm also, warm as she rarely felt, and moist. She tingled, and she ached.

Zuzu licked her lips, for they felt suddenly quite dry.

"Hey," Sokka said, raising his hand in a languid greeting, looking her cheerfully in eye. "Uh, how's it going?"

Zuzu looked from Sokka's face, chiseled and dark and handsome, down his torso, muscled and fit, tall and broad of shoulder, to his hips, and his legs, and the treasure of ancient times that stood there between, stiffly erect as an obelisk in the desert, a great monument from some forgotten era rediscovered and made available to the world once more.

Overwhelmed, Zuzu swooned in a dead faint. Just before she lost consciousness, she felt Sokka's arms wrap around her body, catching her ere she could fall.

She smiled happily, and then she went completely limp.

* * *

A/N: This is a thing for my friend Sokka The Man, an Avatar story rather in the spirit of my LNW series. So far I think I especially like how Zuzu (STM's suggested name for fem!Zuko) has turned out in this. Canon Zuko was really quite adorkable, once the worst of his angst was out of the way, and the thought of this eyepatched, fairly statuesque amazon of a woman being like that, easily flustered and embarrassed, is something I quite like, particularly when contrasted with the more classically girlish but much more dry and unflappable Katara.

Also, today is my 25th birthday. And I've spent most of it thus far being addicted to Civ IV. orz

 **Updated:**  10-29-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	2. Best Part of Waking Up

Zuzu first became aware of a pleasant fullness somewhere below her belly. It was a satisfying sensation, something that gave her a similar pleasure to a good meal. Next she felt the heat of her body, a heat that was extraordinary even for a firebender, and a pressure between her legs. She was tingling, and her toes were curling.

She perceived a grasp upon her bosom, fingers furrowing her breasts, broad and calloused palms depressing the soft flesh of her teat. A body was against hers, underneath her, and she was upright, straddling a tall and broad-shouldered figure with a hard chest and chiseled muscles. Her sex was wet and throbbing, and a mind-numbing fire blazed in her loins.

A cock was inside her. She recognized this on an instinctive level, perceiving the rigidity of male sex that she had hitherto known only in passing, only by reputation and fleeting contact. Before her mind was fully awake, in the blear and fog of yet drowsing wits, Zuzu understood that she was having sex with a man.

And in all this world, there was only one such person.

Zuzu opened her eye, the eye that was not covered by a patch. Before her she saw the dark and comely face of Sokka, his features pleasantly contorted by an expression of bodily effort, and his breath came in lusty grunts. He was sitting underneath her, bucking his hips and thrusting up into her sex, holding and fondling her with his strong arms and nimble hands. Zuzu realized that she was also holding him, and groping him, running a hand in circles over his back and stroking and fondling his thigh.

She looked at Sokka and wondered at her closeness to him. She felt giddy and bewildered, not unpleasantly shocked. Her heart skipped a beat when it fully processed what was happening, and her mind raced as it finally stirred to complete awareness, wondering in shock what on earth had happened.

Her mouth opened wide, a gasp and a moan, and she looked into Sokka's soulful blue eyes. He smiled, perceiving her wakefulness.

"She's finally up," he said in an aside, addressing his sister, whom Zuzu finally noticed nearby, stark naked and sitting suggestively cozily with her mother.

"Is she, now?" Katara purred, looking at Zuzu. "That's good. I was starting to worry she'd sleep all the way through her first time with you."

"My first..." Zuzu blinked, processing this. "My first time with..."

Her situation clicked into place, something in her perspective shifting and making nearly complete sense of all this.

She blushed vibrantly.

"You're surprisingly bold," remarked Kya with a pleased grin. "I didn't think you'd pretend to fall unconscious just so you'd have an opening to jump Sokka."

"I... Wha...?" Zuzu said confusedly, beginning to voice a sentence only to be cut off by a moan, overwhelmed by a sudden wave of sexual pleasure, and taxed by the unwitting exertions of her body.

"I think she really _was_ unconscious," Katara said, correcting her mother and stroking the woman's curvaceous hip. "But Zuzu's a sleepwalker. I've heard her mention that once or twice. From what I hear, she used to crawl into Azula's bed every night and..."

Zuzu moaned, partly out of the pleasure she experienced from her intercourse with Sokka, and partly in embarrassment at what Katara was saying, and partly with the realization of what must have happened. She did indeed suffer from a mild case of somnabulism, though it had been a while since it had actually made her get up and sleepwalk.

Or _sleepfuck_ , as Azula liked to phrase it. Because when she did sleepwalk, it was usually ened up in sex. She'd often molested her sister in her sleep, likely many more times than she knew about. And now it seemed that, in her embarrassed swoon, she had promptly and unconsciously proceeded to fuck Sokka.

It was surreal, yet not at all outside her realm of experience.

"Is that how it is?" said Sokka wryly, grinning at her with a flirtatious glint in his eye.

Zuzu felt her face blaze red hot. Weakly she nodded.

Sokka laughed, and he gave her bum a friendly smack, bucking his hips and driving his dick into her, thrusting all the way up to the hilt. He grunted as his cock filled Zuzu up, and the princess found herself unable to focus on anything apart from the big, hard, throbbing thing inside her.

It was stabbing into the core of her womanhood. It thumped her insides, grinding against her inner walls and stretching her cunt in strange and wonderful ways.

She melted, wrapping her arms around Sokka and holding on tight. Her breasts heaved, leaping in his grasp, and her ass quaked, firm buttocks clenching as her legs tensed and tangled. Her hips rocked, her thighs quivered, and her pussy wetly drove down on Sokka's manhood.

Now that she knew what was going on, and more or less how it had come to pass, she was very much more willing to go along with it. Indeed, this was something she had desired for a good long while. She was pleased to find herself in this position with her friend's brother, and all the more for not having to exert her conscious mind to get here, not having to muster the nerve to put herself out there and actually ask him.

She relaxed and let herself enjoy the ride, relishing the feel of Sokka's touch and the glances of Kya and Katara. It was marvelous, and she was glad to learn that Katara had not one bit oversold her brother's skill or endowment. If anything, it was far better than Zuzu had hoped or dreamed.

She arched her back and moaned lustily, her voice rumbling and husky as she basked in the hardness and the warmth of Sokka's singular, masculine body. His skin electrified her, and his breath washed over her, and her body seemed wholly subject to his. She was entirely within the power of his cock, and she couldn't find a single thing wrong with that.

"You're a real slutty sleepwalker, Zuzu," Katara said pleasantly, eyeing the firebender with a smugly sensual expression. "Shake that ass for me. I wanna see it wag."

"Mhhhn," Zuzu moaned, smiling shyly at Katara and doing indeed as the waterbender requested. She wiggled her ass enthusiastically in the air, flexing her tight and shapely buttocks. Her sex ground against Sokka's, his dick digging deep inside her, scratching the furthest itches of her hot and horny womanhood. "Like that?"

" _Exactly_ like that," purred Katara, her eyes glittering. She fondled her mother's ass, causing Kya to sigh contentedly and wiggle her own hips. Katara leered at Zuzu's backside, at the ripple of those tight, firm cheeks, and at the visible spreading of her nether lips, the stuffing of her pussy by Sokka's great, meaty prick.

Kya kissed her daughter on the cheek, a rather wet and suggestive kiss, and she placed a hand in Katara's lap. Katara shivered and hissed, and Kya giggled, watching her son fuck her daughter's friend while she herself began to fondle and finger the girl, stroking her labia and seizing one of her modest, brown breasts.

Sokka pinched one of Zuzu's nipples, and he kissed her fondly on the mouth. His lips pressed to hers, and she shuddered and opened wide, moaning and presenting her tongue to dance with his. They held each other close, making warm and passionate love.

Zuzu found that she was no longer remotely apprehensive about how this had happened. She didn't care that she had woken up to find herself having sex. Or, rather, she DID care, but that care was spent on gladness and satisfaction. She was pleased with what had happened. And she traded that pleasure with Sokka, stroking and kissing and groping and fucking.

"Yes, mm," she purred. "Oh, Sokka, you're so _good_ at this. You've had a lot of practice, haven't you?"

"I have," Sokka rumbled, cupping one of her not inconsiderable breasts, stroking her tight and lithely muscled body. "You can ask Katara."

"I don't need to ask," Zuzu said. "She tells me without need any for prompting."

Katara sniggered and nodded vigorously. Kya, purring and seeming especially glad, kissed her daughter more warmly and fondled her more intimately, rubbing their dark and delicious forms close together. Softer bits squished and rolled between their bodies, breasts mashing together, backsides flexing and twerking.

Sokka chuckled, and he clapped his pelvis against Zuzu's, making her grunt and shiver. He pinched a nipple, eliciting a pained and delighted hiss, and he rolled the creamy white mound of her breast like a ball of dough, soft and yielding with a promise of deliciousness. His back glistened with a slight sheen of sweat, a firm ass little flattened against his seat.

"You're hot, Zuzu," he said to her, speaking with all sincerity. She could hear the honesty and undisguiseable passion in his voice. She could feel it course through every inch of their touching skin, throbbing inside her with the force and rigidity of his great, manly cock.

She mewled, and she kissed him longingly.

Sokka smiled, and he returned the kiss with gusto.

Outside the door, Jin the maidservant peered in with a look of shameless delight, wriggling her hips and eagerly touching herself.

Sokka and Zuzu continued to fuck, and they did not look like they were about to stop any time soon. Kya and Katara didn't look like they'd want them to stop, watching gleefully and ever more overtly touching and kissing and spooning each other.

This was the way things usually went in the Southern Chief's mansion.

The sex went on for a while. Indeed, it lasted for most of the rest of the day. It was not a continuous copulation, of course; that would be quite absurd, and beyond even Zuzu and Sokka's considerable physical capabilities. But they never really stopped it, either, in tone or intent. Even when they weren't churning their genders together they were getting plenty handsy, even when they chatted laying hands idly here or there on each other's bodies.

Jin came in and served them, along with a few other servants. Most of them were just as pretty as Jin, if only a couple were nearly as buxom; but Jin was the most forward and flirtatious of the lot, impressing both the guest and her masters with a willingness and determination to serve. The other servants brought snacks, rice crackers and dried seaweed. Jin stripped and laid this food on her body, staying dutifully still in one of her favorite roles: a human platter.

Zuzu was very complimentary of the girl, and in the pleasant glow of on-and-off intercourse she grabbed food from Jin's body with rather liberal fingers, searching across the lass's skin with strong, slender, groping hands. Jin, in turn, was very eager in offering services to the guest. She offered to lick Zuzu's feet clean, or to eat her out, or to present her own body for Zuzu to use and ravish howsoever she desired.

Katara teased Jin and Zuzu, and she praised her brother for his masterful handling of her friend. Kya encouraged the kids to keep on fucking, saying idly that she would love to see some grandchildren. Sokka was very friendly and pleasant, talking to Zuzu when she wanted, fucking her when she wanted, giving her what she desired whether she named it or not.

Zuzu enjoyed this visit immensely. The hospitality of the Southern Water Tribe was everything they said it to be, and much more besides. Not least was this because of Sokka and his cock, and his sense of humor, and his witty conversation.

But mostly his cock.

Eventually, however, it came time when Zuzu would either have to leave or spend the night. And while Katara was very insistent that her friend sleep over, most suggestive in her speech and manner as to why she wanted it, Zuzu chose to leave for home. Kya, not one to be called an ungracious host, arranged for a carriage to bring the girl home, and Katara offered to escort her, if they couldn't have a sleep over.

That much, at least, Zuzu was amenable to.

"See ya later," Sokka said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Zuzu blushed at the friendly intimacy, not least because Sokka was still naked, and his dick semi-erect as their bodies pressed together.

"Yeah," she said, unable to help but give Sokka's ass a last, tight squeeze. "Until next time."

"Next time," Sokka agreed.

So speaking, they parted ways. Zuzu headed to the carriage with Katara, and Kya bade them farewell with a last grope and kiss of her own.

Sokka watched them leave, before heading off to bed.

* * *

When Sokka woke, it was to a familiar sensation. His manhood throbbed, aching pleasantly from a delightful stimulation of warmth and pillowy pressure. The tip he felt tingle and thrill at the flick and swirl of something soft and wet, a warm moisture slicking the length of his dick as two plump and sizable somethings sandwiched it between their ponderous masses.

He was nestled in a close valley 'twixt two lush hills, rubbed up and down by a pleasurable weight. A tongue curled about his cockhead, twining this way and that as its owner smooched and suckled his prick, bowing her head with impressive flexibility as she worked two large, ponderous breasts vigorously up and down, side to side, rolling them and making them jiggle and quake around his meaty, throbbing cock.

Smiling, he opened his eyes, knowing already exactly what he would see.

Sokka's room was pretty nice. It was not an excessively luxurious thing, no vast, palatial bedchambers like in some of the more "royal" houses he'd seen. Even many people who were merely very wealthy _noveau riche_ sorts with no long, noble lineage or particularly regal heritage—people like Toph Beifong or Asami Sato—had significantly more spacious and lavishly furnished bedrooms than he.

The modesty of Sokka's room was not due to any unwillingness of those around him to see justly honored the part which he played as the only man alive. The great duty that he did for all the women of the world was not unrewarded, or uncompensated—and by this, it is not meant only that he enjoyed the work, and that this in itself was all the reward needed. Sokka was a man with many high privileges, a man who was permitted things that most others might be forbidden.

But as far as his bedroom, he just liked it this way. It was simple and modestly furnished, neither opulent or austere. It was a cozy room, one in which a man could sleep comfortably by himself, while also still having space to fit a guest or three. There was a small bookshelf stuffed with such volumes as he liked to read, mostly scientific texts, historical epics, instructional _fechtbooks_ , and romantic novels.

But it was not to see his room that Sokka had bothered to stir and unblink his eyes. It was the face of a family servant, one of his more favorite maids, busty and flirty Jin, that he meant and expected to see.

And see it he did. She met his glance with twinkle and a friendly blush, not shamed or embarrassed but pleased, a reddening that was purely of excitement. She wiggled her hips and ducked her head lower, taking a little more of his cock into her mouth.

It said something for Jin's flexibility and endowment that she could do this, and more still did it say when she nearly buried her face in her own breasts, sucking his cock and giving him a dutiful titfuck. Very few people did Sokka know who could do this. Ty Lee and Yue were only others he could think of, off the top of his head, who were buxom or bendable enough to pull off such a feat.

It was impressively lewd, and he greatly appreciated Jin's effort.

"Mm, mmph, mwahminm mafsdah❤" Jin said with a mouthful of his most delicious meat.

"Morning, Jin," Sokka grunted, still a bit pleasantly drowsy. "Ungh, you're real enthusiastic today. Seem hornier than usual."

She purred and rolled her tongue against his pulsing rod. He shuddered and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock between her ample breasts and making her moan and squeal as his dick shoved deeper into her mouth. Jin kneaded her tits in her hands, working them over Sokka's cock, pleasuring him with an almost obscenely bountiful bosom.

"Am," Jin managed to say despite the muffling effect of a mouth stuffed with dick. She smiled at him, as much with her eyes as her mouth, which was gaped rather severely in accommodating his substantial erection. "Horny, yesss. Nnnngh❤"

Her eyes rolled up in their sockets, and her tongue slipped out to coil almost like a constricting serpent around the pillar of Sokka's manhood. She slurped and smacked her lips, and her waist flexed with the sway of her respectable hips. These were not as great in measurement as her bust, but her ass was still decently thick.

Sokka sat up in his bed, raising himself into a seated position and bringing a hand to rest on Jin's head. He stroked her hair and patted her crown, gently and wordlessly encouraging her to continue.

Jin looked pleased by his touch, and she smacked her lips a little more noisily on his cock. A faint sheen of sweat glistened on her wobbling breasts, and beads of sweat rolled unpredictably over the shifting, jiggling curvature of her bust as she rocked and ground her tits vigorously together. She moaned into his bone, sucking greedily on a sausage beyond compare.

Sokka shivered and moaned, himself, as Jin continued her fervent ministrations. She made him feel utterly _magnificent_ , and he loved it. Her tits were incomparable, and her face was beautifully lewd as she impaled it on his rod, taking his cock into her mouth and ravishing it, burying her face in her breasts, which themselves mashed tightly into his lap.

She was very skilled at this. They had done this kind of thing countless times before, after all. Her willingness to do it, and her prospective skill therein, had even been one of Jin's foremost qualifications when she first applied as a maidservant, the size of her breasts earning a spot right below her name on her resume. And she had proved from the first to be equal parts enthusiastic and talented in the use of her breasts and the pleasuring of a man.

Sokka supposed she'd practiced a lot with dummies or dildos. Whatever the case, it was as much for her skill in giving this kind of service, this very particular sex act that only a woman at least as buxom as herself could so much attempt, as for her pretty smile and winning personality, that Jin was one of the most notable and well-liked of the servants in the Southern Chief's household.

Sokka, at least, quite liked Jin as a servant, and his mother seemed similarly fond of her. Katara was ambivalent, apart from the occasional glomp-and-grope in the hall.

Zuzu seemed to be especially taken with the girl, too, judging by last night. She'd been very cute around her, Jin was similarly very warm and friendly toward Zuzu, even by the standards of her usual flirty behavior.

Sokka wondered at this, briefly, until he understood. Then, in this understanding, he gave the girl a wry, knowing smile.

Jin had propositioned Zuzu several times last night, but Zuzu had been too busy with Sokka to accept any of those very generous offers. She'd turned Jin down, blushing and mumbling and pressing herself intimately close to Sokka, bucking her hips and panting and grinding her body against Sokka's, gaping her mouth and lustfully kissing Sokka.

Sokka was pleased (and a touch relieved) to see that Jin, who in hindsight he now guessed to have been enamored with Zuzu from first sight, did not seem to resent him over the princess choosing to keep fucking him rather than go over and have fun with her, last night. Or if she did bear him any ill-will, then she had a very strange way of showing it.

Jin's tits slapped together, indecently quivering as she continued sliding them eagerly, if laboriously, against Sokka's prick. He smiled at her, groaning from the pleasure of her ministrations, and he stroked her hair a little more. His cock twitched in Jin's mouth, and smiling cheekily the woman pulled her lips from his dick, lifting her breasts. She knew what was about to come.

It was Sokka.

He came with a grunt, pushed past the brink by Jin's attentions, and by the disgraceful beauty of her buxom person in such a pose, unbearably shameless and lewdly obvious in her expectations and desires. She grinned at him with a catlike smile, and with twinkling eyes she gave her breasts a final, showy heave and fondle, squeezing and rolling and kneading them without a hint of decency or restraint.

Sokka came at the sight, and from all that she had been doing to him since he first woke up. His manhood convulsed, visibly spasming. Clenching within itself, his cock thrust forth a payload of sperm, a wad of semen thick and pungent that landed on Jin's breasts. He came into her cleavage, and onto her tits, and she smiled and watched his come spurt all over her bosom.

His seed painted her breasts. In strands and threads and drops it spattered hither and thither across Jin's ample bosom, wet and strongly smelling. It was not a heavy coating, nor a full one, but it was generous and impressive by the standards of human ability. His come got all over Jin's tits, and she smiled and caught it all, practically beaming from pleasure.

Sokka's ejaculation was not especially prolonged. His cock spasmed more than a couple times, and there were a few aftershocks and a few late spurts, but most of his load was delivered quickly and efficiently. He was a man of virile constitution and very active sexuality; he was rarely if ever backed up, and he did not suffer from any feebleness of bodily mechanism.

Jin seemed to admire the way he sowed his seeds nearly as much as she admired the seed itself, or its source. She looked coyly at him, and seeing his dick presently begin to droop in satiety, she ran a finger over her breast and wiped a bit of his semen onto the tip. She then stuck this fingertip in her mouth, obviously so, yet with a touch of sensual subtlety that increased the sexuality of this already very blatantly suggestive act.

Sokka grinned.

"Do you like it?" he asked her, as if he hadn't been given the answer to this question a hundred times before.

"Ohh, I _love it_ ," Jin said, winking playfully. She licked her lips and met Sokka's eyes, lowering her head in a small but not meaningless gesture of deference. "It's deliciously bitter, master."

"Don't call me master," Sokka said, almost on reflex.

"But you _are_ my master," Jin replied. "It'd be rude to call you anything else."

Sokka shrugged theatrically. "Fine, fine... if you say so."

Both grinned, master and servant. Sokka looked at Jin, taking in the entirety of her naked body. He saw her maid uniform lying neatly folded atop his bedside table. More pertinently he also saw her lap, her loins, her wet and ruddy sex.

Fully seated, now, Sokka reached out to softly and graciously stroke the inside of Jin's thigh, brushing politely yet deliberately close to her pussy.

The brunette shivered.

"Don't forget, master," she told him a touch reproachfully, although not unwelcomingly, and her legs certainly spread to grant him better access. "You have an appointment with Queen Yue, today."

"Hah! Don't call it an appointment," Sokka chuckled, leaning in and bringing his face very close to Jin's. "It's just a booty call."

"That doesn't make it any less important," said Jin with a primness that quite conflicted with her body's present state, not least considering how she now began pressing her loins down upon Sokka's hand.

"No," Sokka agreed, chuckling and slipping a finger quite easily up Jin's hot, wet cunt. "It doesn't."

He kissed her. She kissed him back. It wasn't a loving or tender act. It was purely animal, a base and lustful dance of tongues, raw and greedy. Her hands roamed his body while her come-stained breast mashed against his tightly muscled bosom. He held her and groped her.

Sokka's manhood began to rise once more, having rested itself for the barest needed time. Jin fondled it longingly, slavishly, and she guided it hungrily up between her legs.

Neither of them seemed in any hurry to be elsewhere.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter two of SLM. Dunno what else to say, atm. My brain is drained from hours of (frequently interrupted) writing and proofreading.

 **Updated:** 11-13-2016

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	3. Yue's Throne

Yue sat upon her throne, queen of the world and all therein. She was beautiful and elegant, regal and voluptuous, brown of skin and white of hair with blue, soulful, glimmering eyes. Her bosom heaved, bare and unashamed, vast as few others and crowned by great, dark nipples. Her hips, magnificently wide, shifted from side to side as a huge, cushy ass was ground into a firm, desirable lap.

Sokka sat beneath Yue, his manhood nestled between her pillowy buttocks, thick and mightily throbbing as she rubbed her backside up and down against his rigid, meaty length. He stroked her thigh with a skillful hand, and with the other he lovingly fondled her bosom, pleasuring Yue and making her moan. She pleasured him in turn, enjoying the use of his body as her throne, his cock the only worthy seat for the queen of all the world.

Yue purred as Sokka fondled her, and she rubbed herself longingly against him. She envisioned Sokka's backside sinking into the velvety seat of her throne, a thing of marble gracefully carved and set with many gems and precious things, armrests draped with silk and hung with pearls on silver strands. Jewels in every color of the spectrum adorned the head of the throne: the largest, purest, and most perfectly cut specimens of their kinds.

Sokka gazed over Yue's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek into hers as he groped her and basked in the marvelous motions of her ass. He felt the warmth of her pussy radiating between her legs, and the moistness rubbed off on the hand in that region, slicking his fingers and suitably inviting him to enter into her.

He wanted to go inside her, no matter what with.

Yue writhed pleasantly, and she clapped her ass down especially hard on Sokka's loins, making him jolt delightedly. She purred languidly and, beaming, stretched her arms over her head, making very lewd and lovely noises.

"I hear you had your first time with Zuzu yesterday," she said to him, smiling sweetly. Her anus twitched at the sudden throb of Sokka's dick in response to this remark, and knowingly Yue smiled wider.

"I did," Sokka grunted in affirmation, bucking his hips half consciously. His dick rubbed lustily between Yue's nether cheeks, and the stiffness contrasted beautifully with her soft and pliable buttocks, thrusting them to and fro with his erratic plunges.

"How did you enjoy it?" Yue asked. Her tone was thoughtful in a way that couldn't be entirely explained. "Was it nice? Any better or worse than your other conquests?"

"They aren't conquests," Sokka said, chuckling sheepishly. "Don't call it that. Makes it sound _weird_. We just have sex, is all. No big deal, right?"

Sokka couldn't see the smile that curled Yue's lips at this, but it was a very distinct sort of expression.

"Right," she said. "Of course."

Her ass ground more roughly against Sokka's cock, and her breasts heaved and jiggled with the rocking of her body. She slapped her ass on his lap and made him grunt and groan, wriggling her fine and curvaceous form, queenly and almost divine in her beauty, lovely and lustful as few others could claim. Her thoughts were inscrutable, if not beyond all guess.

"She was nice," Sokka continued, stroking Yue and thrusting against her ass. "She was a sweet girl, all things considered. Very sweet."

"Mmm, that's good," Yue purred. "I know she can be a little intense for some people."

"Intense?" said Sokka. "Not from where I was standing. She seemed really meek and tender. Compared to someone like Toph, Azula, or Korra, well..."

"She was just a gentle sweetheart?"

"Yeah, exactly," said Sokka, a touch wistful. "She was really sweet. I like her."

"Not more than you like me, I hope!" Yue teased, wiggling her hips. She pressed her anus to the tip of Sokka's cock, grinding down and making him hiss.

"I didn't say that," Sokka groaned, shivering. "That would be a hard thing to pull off."

Yue's eyes twinkled.

"That's dangerous, then," she said in a lilting voice. "Most women would jump at the chance to pull on _your_ hard thing, after all."

She felt Sokka's face burn at this remark, and she felt his body tense and convulse, too. He bucked his hips, grinding his cock harder and more deeply up against her asshole. She relaxed herself with a slight shudder, then, and welcomed his manhood in through her backdoor.

It was always very nice. No matter how they did it, in what manner or position, Yue always enjoyed having sex with Sokka. She had enjoyed it so greatly those few times they'd been able, back in her first life, to get together and get it on. She loved it, and she loved him. She loved having sex with Sokka, and she was addicted to his cock.

She got addicted very quickly in that brief time they'd known each other. And it _had_ been brief. All too tragically so.

Yue loved Sokka. This was true at the deepest level. She loved him purely and sincerely, as wholly and unabashedly as ever a woman had loved a man. Yet they were parted untimely, sundered by a last grim choice in sorrowful need, she giving up her life to join with the spirit of the moon and save her people. She died, in all effect, and left him behind to mourn her.

And mourn her he had. It grieved Yue to see him in sorrow, and she had feared for a time that he would never move on, that he would languish forever in misery at his loss of her. He was a sensitive person under all the boast and bluster, easily moved by the smallest of things, awkward and impressionable. But he proved resilient in other ways, tough as old leather and unbending in the face of serious adversity.

At one point, it had seemed like Sokka had been able to move on, like he had found happiness and a new love. But what came of this, in the end? Far less than Yue might have hoped. Sokka's later life, while far from miserable, was never quite as happy as she felt it should have been. He ever pined for his lost love, as he grew older, and he seemed to meander somewhat aimlessly in search of something he couldn't find, going from year to year in a sort of inner daze, however keen and clever he proved on the outside.

Sokka had happiness in his life, and this could not be denied, yet it seemed to Yue less happiness than he rightly deserved. In the end, his life was neither as great or as meaningful as she would have hoped. It was Sokka whom she loved, and Sokka whom she had known she would miss most, when she made her sacrifice—more even than her mother and father, and this said a very great deal. So she hated to see the faintly melancholy fashion of his life after the fact, how confused and uncertain it seemed in the end.

It was why she had done this. It was why she had remade the world this way, when the time had come for such to happen. When the time of Harmonic Convergence came during the life of Avatar Korra...

Well, that was what gave her the idea. That, and a chance meeting with a moon goddess from another world who swore that this kind of thing was the _best_.

And Yue had to agree with her: it really was quite magnificent.

So she smiled, thinking of Sokka and what he said of his time with Zuzu. She thought of Zuko, whom Zuzu had been in her last life, who had become a dear if unlikely friend of Sokka's after the war.

Yue's eyes flitted up as Sokka's cock dug deeper into her anus, rubbing against the inner walls and stretching her out pleasantly. Her ass quaked with awesome force, rippling and quivering as she shook it on his bone, buttocks clapping together and slapping his thighs. She rode him enthusiastically, and he thrust with no reluctance up into her ass, and he fondled her and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

Yue moaned blissfully, basking in Sokka's lustful attentions. She adored his masterful fingers, and she loved his thick, delicious cock. She rocked herself on him and fucked herself on him, riding him and impaling herself on his mighty spear, delighting to feel the great lance of a water tribe chieftain, and the strong arms and broad chest of one, too.

Sokka fucked her ass. He fucked her raw, and he kissed her and fondled her, reveling in her body and giving his adoration to her in touch and breath and racing pulse. The warmth of their flesh mingled, burning ever steadily hotter, and sweat coursed over tingling skin. They were thrusting and clapping, colliding their nubile flesh, contorting their limbs in the delicious convulsions of sexual pleasure.

Their bodies thumped in Yue's throne, her ass falling and beating his loins like a soft, meaty thunderclap. His cock was a bolt of lightning springing up into her ass, electrifying her in a blast of fiery sensation, reaming her anus in the most delightful of fashions. Her asshole was stretched out, and it felt to her perfectly satisfying, not quite painful but pleasantly uncomfortable, like a back rub that works out stiff and knotted muscles.

It was a blissful sort of release. It thrilled her utterly, and it made her delight in every slightest sensation. She felt the shiver of her skin striking his, the quake of her tissues rippling from the impact of his sex against her bottom, the curl of her spine in the tortuous throes of ecstasy. His cock throbbed inside her ass, and her ass clenched and trembled around his cock.

She squeezed him. She held him tightly within herself. She could hear him gasping and grunting, groaning in his pleasure and his hope of relief.

Yue smiled lustily, and sighing she spoke.

"How was it with Zuzu, then?" she asked. "I don't mean how nice or sweet she was, either. I want the whole dirty tale. What positions did you do? How many times did you come? How slutty did she act on top of your prick?"

Sokka groaned.

"It was... good," he said. "We did it a, a lot. She was... ngh!"

"Well, darling?" Yue purred, halting the movement of her hips. This was no mean feat, with how good the sex was—the desire to keep going until the moment of release was nearly overpowering, a dominating impulse that would have easily conquered nearly any woman less self-possessed than the Moon Queen. But Yue was firm as steel when she needed to be, even when she chose to seem soft as velvet.

"It was great," Sokka grunted. "Zuzu was so hot. Ahh, her pussy was great, and she was so good with her mouth. She's a good kisser."

Yue rocked, rolling her ass on Sokka's groin, grinning to herself and grinding upon his manhood. He shuddered beneath her, and she trembled and quivered in a thrill. Her mouth gaped slightly open, and she thought she felt a trickle of drool go down her lip, her eyelids fluttering as her heart raced frantically in her breast.

"Tell me _more_ ❤" she demanded. "More, Sokka! I want to know _every detail!_ Tell me _all_ about that Fire Nation skank!❤"

Her breasts leaped on high and fell back down with a soft clap, slapping together and wobbling in their ponderous weight, straining her neck and shoulders with an almost excessive burden of womanly flesh. Her ass jiggled and flexed, her anus squeezing Sokka's dick, kneading it with a muscular manipulation that few could match.

"Her body was great," Sokka said. "She had a tight ass, real firm and round. Damn, it was fun to see her wag it around when we fucked. She'd lift it clear up and get on her hands and knees, _guh_ , y'know, and she put her cheek to the floor so her eyepatch was facing up, and..." He gasped, feeling his manhood clench.

"More!" said Yue, delighting in his words and his actions, relishing the vivid picture he painted for her. "More, Sokka, _more!_ "

"She loved it when I grabbed her, when I took her by the hips and shoved it in," Sokka continued, speaking faster and more heatedly. "Shit, she was great. She'd beg me to stick it in, shaking her ass in my face, and when I did she would scream like nothing else. She was loud, and she didn't care who heard her—not when she had a cunt-full of dick, and she'd squeal and squirm like nobody's business."

"Yes, yes... Oh, yes..." Yue moaned. "How did she beg? Did she get on her knees and suck your cock? On her back and spread her legs? How did she say it? How lewdly did she act?"

"Oh, she was so dirty," Sokka groaned. "The way she'd puff out her cheeks when sucking me, or the way she'd moan when I touched her, and how she squirmed when we fucked... damn, she was hot. Her cunt was so warm and juicy. Her ass was so tight and perky. She was great. She was a perfect partner."

He thrust harder into Yue, and she ground her ass more passionately against his lap. Her buttocks quaked and quivered, and sweat coursed down her lascivious form. Her eyes rolled up, and her lips curved in a delicious smile that Sokka couldn't see, and her breasts jiggled like bowls full of jelly. She moaned huskily, glorying in Sokka's words and touch, reveling in how he pleasured her.

It was heavenly. It was the best thing about this world, about her decision to remake the world in such an image as this. Certainly her initial reason had been to reward and honor the man she loved—but now she maintained it in great part because it was so enjoyable for herself. She loved sex, she loved sex with Sokka, she loved Sokka himself, and she loved being queen.

There was something very pleasantly empowering, indeed, about being the divine potentate of an entire world. Yue was the goddess who created this world, and the queen who governed it, and the lover who served her darling's desire.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Yue cried, gasping and moaning. She rocked her hips, feeling his cock inside her ass. It was so thick. It felt even larger inside her than its objective reality, but she didn't care if it was merely perception—she loved it. She loved this. "Fuck me harder! Tell me more!"

She rolled her hips, rocking them vigorously in Sokka's lap. His prick dug deeply into the walls of her anus, grinding her asshole into dust with its unyielding hardness and rapacity. He devoured her with his hands, grasping and groping and lovingly fondling. He consumed her loveliness, feasting upon her with all the senses of his body, stoking his passion with the beauty of her being.

They mated on her throne, except that he _was_ her throne, for all intents and purposes. She used him as her seat as often as she did any chair, and in a fit of pique she might stand for hours on end in want of his cock, unwilling to grace any lesser mount with her godly ass.

Sokka told every sordid detail of his time with Zuzu. He described in graphic, uncompromising language the fierce loveliness of her form, and the sweetness of her mien and tender bearing, her soft touches and greedy thrusting. He told all, and Yue listened rapturously, both pleased and _pleased_ by the thought of this joining.

She thought of Zuzu the woman, and of Zuko the man she had been. She thought of Sokka fucking Zuzu, and she thought of Sokka fucking Zuko. One had happened, the other had not—but only in a temporal sense. Thinking more universally, as a spirit might, overlooking the divisions of time and incarnation...

Well, to a living mortal Zuzu and Zuko were entirely different people. Even if Sokka remembered his past life, the past reality, he might well dismiss the relation as insignificant. Oh, it would probably perplex him at first, were she to tell him that Zuzu had been a man in her past life, but Sokka had proven himself apt enough to shrugging off weirdness.

He'd been a companion of the avatar, after all. He was well used to bizarre, mystical goings on, even if he did not remember it as he was now. Ultimately, he would probably reconcile it by defining Zuzu and Zuko as different people. From a certain perspective, he would not be wrong.

To Yue, though, one incarnation was the same as another. The soul was the same, anyways. Avatar Korra was the same as Avatar Aang, who was the same as her present incarnation of Anji. Zuzu was the same person as Zuko, at least to Yue, and so she felt entirely justified in fantasizing about the male iteration having sex with her Sokka, of Zuko acting the way Sokka described Zuzu.

It helped her to make the imaginings more powerful and visceral, in some way, that Sokka's cock was up to the hilt in her ass. It helped her imagine how it might have felt for Zuko, and how it almost certainly felt for Zuzu.

(It also helped that _ko_ was a common name ending for females, in a certain language.)

Yue threw back her head, moaning euphorically. Her eyes rolled up, and her ass tightly clenched, her pussy blazing and thrilling, her heart skipping and bounding, her entire form tensing and quivering. She felt the electricity, the lightning of her pleasure that danced and flickered throughout her body, charging her marrow and tightening her throat.

She felt wet. She felt hot. She felt oh so very _alive_.

She was delighted. She was in the throes of absolute ecstasy.

She was coming, and Sokka came as well, shooting himself in unto her, filling her with his manhood and the seed of his loins.

A waste, in one sense. Yet it was perfection, and she could not begrudge the spending of his sperm when it was she who wrung it out of him. If it was used on her, it could not really be called a waste, at the end of the day. She was his lover, after all, and he was hers. Her body was his, and his body was hers. First claim had she on his come, and first claim had he on her ass.

That was how it worked.

It was a perfect system.

* * *

Azula smiled to herself as she stalked across the street. Golden eyes glittered with a benign sort of malice, every ounce of her betraying a lustful plot of some indeterminate fashion. She sneaked with catlike grace despite the sun shining straight overhead, undeterred from her stealth by the fact that anyone with eyes could see her coming a mile away.

Such a person was Toph Beifong, and such also were her sisters Lin and Suyin.

"Hey, Azula," came the voice of Suyin, who trotted out from the Beifong family complex with a smile spread clear across her pretty, youthful face. She swayed her hips with the confidence of a troublemaker turned saucy minx, and a fairly good bust heaved within her blouse. "What're you up to? Getting ready for tomorrow's match?"

Azula was not deterred from her sneaking manner by Suyin's open and cheery greeting. She flashed the young woman a faux-dangerous smile and raised a finger to her lips in the nigh universal gesture for _silence, please_. She then continued to stalk past Suyin, going right on up to the walls that ringed the palatial Beifong manor.

"Fine, then," said Suyin amusedly, watching Azula's delicious backside with a slight exasperation. "You wanna try and sneak up on Toph, I suppose? But you haven't managed that yet."

"The thrill is in the challenge," said Azula in a low, silky voice. "I haven't done it yet, but I will _someday_. And then, well..."

Her eyes gleamed, her lips quirked, and everything about her whispered of seductive peril. Like a naked sword glittering in the sun, Azula was beautiful to look at, and enticing, inviting a touch and a grasp and a lusty swing. But she was deadly to anyone who didn't know what they were doing.

Flame would also be an apt comparison. She was similarly compelling, similarly entrancing, tempting you to stick anything you could find inside her, yet she was overwhelming to the reckless and foolish, able to engulf and devour any unwitting person who came at her with less than perfect care and skill. She was dangerous, as dangerous as a rich and intoxicating wine, or as a stone shapely yet solid against which entire ships might be dashed to pieces.

All of these descriptions well suited Azula. She was lovely and sensual in a way that few others were, and she was powerful and deadly as few others, also. A fool might be destroyed by her, and yet it would be no fault of hers, no more than it was the sword's fault, or the flame's, or the wine's, or the stone's. In some ways she was more like a force of nature than a human being.

Fitting, for one of the world's most powerful benders.

"I'm sure she'd let you do whatever you want, if you just asked," said Suyin, not intimidated by either Azula's beauty or her menace.

"She would," agreed Azula, pressing her back to the curtain wall that hemmed the Beifong estate. "But she'd expect me to let her do the same, in return."

"That _is_ how it usually works," said Suyin wryly.

"That's not the way I like it to go, though," Azula replied, peering with a vaguely comical cautiousness around the gatepost.

Suyin shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't mind subbing for you, if you want," she said. It was an idle offer, or said in an idle tone, but the meaning was sufficiently earnest.

"And by that, you mean...?" said Azula dryly, looking at Suyin with eyes like daggers lazily handled, not directly menacing in their present use but still clearly keen and cool and deadly. She could win a staring contest with a basilisk, that woman.

Suyin shivered pleasurably, and smiling she winked.

"Depends on what you think of when you hear the word _sub_ , Azula~" she said, a bit of flirtatiousness seeping into her tone. With a slight wriggle she posed herself before the woman—not showily or overtly, but merely shifting her stance into one that was more subtly open, inviting, and playful.

Azula smiled at this, but she made no particular sign of being enticed by Suyin.

"It's no fun if they're willing to start with," she said, a bit cheeky. "But _hush_. I mean to sneak up on your sister, and if you sabotage this I will punish you severely."

Suyin cocked her head. "Is that so?" she said thoughtfully, looking sidelong at Azula. Moments later, a shit-eating grin crossed her face.

Azula's eyes widened infinitesimally in realization. Too late, she reached out and began hissing something that might have been a demand for silence, or a threat, or even a plea (however unlikely). There was no telling for sure, because whatever she aimed to say, it was completely drowned out when Suyin opened her mouth wide and belted:

" _AZULA'S HERE TO SNEAK UP ON YOU, TOPH! SHE WANTS TO JUMP YOU AND DO ALL SORTS OF NAUGHTY THINGS TO YOUR FIT, SEXY BODY~!_ "

The princess of the Fire Nation uttered a word that, had her mothers heard it, would have led them to pin her down, spank her naughty ass, and wash her mouth out with soap.

Suyin simply smiled as the earth suddenly shook and listed under their feet, demonstrating that Toph had heard the message, and she turned a beaming face on the firebender beside her.

"Well, then!" she said. "If you won't ravish me, at least I know of one person who will."

The section of wall against which Azula had been leaning split apart, opening along a sudden seam, and the displaced stone lunged forth in a pincer movement to ensnare her. Solid rock melted open as it passed over Azula's wrists, then solidified when it had her hands, and the ground lurched upward, abrupt pinnacles like needle-thin stalagmites lunging from below to pierce and rip the fabric of her trousers.

Like a sculpture of punji it was, almost, spears of rock splayed about Azula's slender legs, a bed of nails as great as arrows binding her with their sudden emergence. Creamy skin flushed under the kiss of air, and shreds of cloth fluttered down to rest about the woman's feet. Had she fallen into a pit of bamboo stakes, narrowly missing the points with her flesh yet catching them with her pants, tearing the cloth into nonexistent shreds in her queerly fortunate tumble, it would have looked even so.

Azula glowered down at the bent earth like a still image of bedrock splintered around her lower body, gripping her legs between jagged tines while her hands were held fast in outstretched pinions of wall. She was far less bothered by the exposure of her nether regions—and these were indeed exposed completely—than she was by the fact that the stone had her pinned, and by the concomitant understanding that she had failed once more to sneak up on Toph. It was a private goal of hers _precisely_ because it was such a very difficult thing to do, and while she was used to being detected, normally it was simply because she hadn't been quite good enough.

But this? This was just galling.

Azula glowered at Suyin, who was very quick to undress herself in anticipation of her sister's arrival. Were she in a better mood the firebender may have appreciated the view this action presented her, drinking in the sight of Suyin's naked skin, soft and red with an eager flush. Even in her currently soured temper she could at least leer at the woman's tits, which were of good size and better shape, not especially generous or especially small, but certainly and indubitably well-formed and proportioned.

It helped soothe her smarting pride, a little. It would have improved her mood more if Suyin had gone down on her in apology, though. Better still if the girl shook her ass and begged for Azula's forgiveness, offering to be her slave and sex toy until she had sufficiently paid for this transgression. Best of all if she wept and whimpered and blushed and cringed while doing it, broken-spirited and woefully submissive, acting like a woman who just shy of breaking completely in the face of unending torment and adversity.

Azula was a sadist with no concept of moderation, and little more grasp or care for trivial matters like _consent_. Just idly fantasizing about this made her moisten a little wistfully, and a frightful smirk spread across her lips.

But then she heard Toph's footfall, and she felt how the slap of the earthbender's naked soles made the rock binding her quiver as if with anticipation.

Despite herself, Azula was greatly pleased.

She might have preferred being the one on top, but there was nothing wrong with being dominated herself, once in a while. Toph was one of the few people she deemed worthy of doing this.

This didn't erase her irritation towards Suyin, but Azula was willing to let Toph ravish her.

And Toph was going to do exactly that.

"Hey, sweetcheeks," said the earthbender, grinning and casting a beautifully pale eye down to Azula's naked nethers. "I thought the match wasn't until tomorrow? Snoozles isn't here, yet."

Azula smiled seductively, seeming every bit as perilous bound up in solid rock as she would if free and limber.

"Korra isn't here, of course," she said. "It's not about the match."

"Oh, then you just wanted me to slap your ass around a bit?"

"The other way around would have been my preference," Azula said smoothly, looking askance at Suyin, who was quite nude and beaming at her big sister. "But I'm not averse to this, no."

"Hah!" Toph laughed. "You're a freak, Azula."

Azula grinned, and she licked her lips.

"Yes. So I am."

Suyin wiggled her hips, eager to start. Azula could not hold that excitement against the girl. She was feeling rather thrilled, herself.

Toph Beifong had that effect on people.

It was _great_.

* * *

A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm particularly drowsy today. Also, like everyone else in the developed world, I've been playing the new Pokemon game. ( _Sun_ , in my case.) I'm making only slow progress on that, though—you could say I'm taking the time to savor it, but saying that I just don't have as much free time would also suffice. Except I've still been playing lots of Civ, orz.

I've also still been trying to focus a lot of my time on Aralya Agarea, as my first go at an original story, and something that I'd hope to make publishable, even no one else really cares about it, haha. The start of it was really dull, admittedly. Ah, well-that's what editing and rewriting are for. Though I'll want to solidify the plot before I even think of doing _that_. I have no idea what I'm doing, lol.

 **Updated:** 12-1-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	4. Sokka the Celebrity

"Step back, people, and watch the hands! We wouldn't want to hurt any of you."

"Yeah, I don't want to mess up any of your pretty faces~!"

"Right, what they said."

"Definitely. Keep your mitts to yourselves, girls!"

A quartet of Kyoshi warriors moved in a diamond formation, dressed in full uniform with makeup and all, brandishing their tessen with variously menacing expressions. Suki, who went in front, was the most effectively intimidating. Ty Lee, in behind, was the least imposing. Song and Kaya, to either side, were at least passably stern.

Not that even Suki's intimidation was very effective against the squealing, ecstatically stripping hordes of fangirls. Too great was the frenzy of desire laid on the crowd for any hard look or brandished weapon to dispel, and even violent force likely would not have deterred that many of them from trying to get at the prize and cause of all this ruckus.

Sokka walked between the four Kyoshi warriors, looking cramped but not displeased amid their athletic and womanly forms. He was dressed in a ceremonial fashion for the coming event, a hypersexual parody of Water Tribe garb that comprised little more than an ivory genital sheath and a beaded fur sash over his chest. The sheath covered and guarded the shaft of his thick, brown cock, but it was open in the front and allowed the head of his dick to peek out in its currently erect, anticipatory state.

Suki and her fellows were dressed in a similarly scant manner, wearing what was in this world a Kyoshi warrior uniform. A guard of hardened leather hung over their upper back and breasts, covering the tops of their tits and the nipples (barely), and they wore gauntlets with vambraces, and their legs were likewise armored. Specially hard sarashi were wrapped around their abdomens, and only their abdomens, warding back and belly from some deadly blows. Also, simple loin-pieces hung between their legs to shield their womanhoods, but these were hinged for maneuverability (and ease of access).

Notably their asses, and the entire undersides of their breasts, were left bare. This was deemed entirely normal by the Kyoshi Warriors, and it was a mark of their warrior pride to leave these tender points unguarded. Their skill was such, they would insist, that they had no need of any kind of armor, and they would gladly go into battle naked so long as the paint was on their faces. What the girls wore now, indeed, was considered the most modest and old-fashioned iteration of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform, a sort they donned almost exclusively for ritual and ceremony.

Now, the bareness of the girl's asses, and the ease with which their breastplates and loinpieces could be adjusted, was very convenient to their work as Sokka's bodyguards. One might question this, assuming that to be bodyguards simply meant they were employed to keep Sokka safe from harm.

But that was only one half of their job. The other half was...

Well. All you needed to know in order to guess, perhaps, was that Suki nestled the protruding tip of Sokka's dick between her buttocks, letting it prod and slip just barely inside her anus, and that Ty Lee's breastplate was slipped up to bare her sizable tits and let them squash, uninhibited, against Sokka's back, and that Kaya and Song were each using their free hands to attend and fondle his body.

Because they were as much there to pleasure Sokka as they were to guard him. This was equally as much their job. Really, therefore, the Kyoshi Warriors only a step up from being Sokka's maidservants, but then, even that was seen as a very enviable position in this world. After all, serving Sokka was just one step removed from serving Yue, the world's supreme monarch. And in a way, it was even more prestigious to serve Sokka than the Queen: _he_ had _the cock_ , after all, and that was a thing of awe and envy to all the women of the world.

Suki shivered, thinking about the fact that this wondrous, singular thing was presently nestled between her buttocks. It nearly melted her into a puddle to consider the matter, to muse that she, of all people, was in this instant being honored with the touch of that glorious existence, that masculine potency and font of life to which all the world was enthralled and indebted. Every last one of them was an indentured servant to this cock, after all, owing so much to its existence that all they could do in repayment was to serve it unflinchingly in mind, body, and soul even as they used it for their own, selfish pleasure.

Nearly, she moaned at this thought, and her breathing grew all the heavier. Her bosom heaved beneath its leather plate, and her stride carried her—with Sokka's tip teasing her anus all the way—up to the steps of the professional bending arena. This was their destination, and the crowds were thickest and most frenzied about the entrance. Women of every description were there, all beautiful and all excited to see these people arrive.

Many of the onlookers had undressed themselves in hopeful anticipation, and they thronged now around the four Kyoshi Warriors, crying out to Sokka and begging for his touch. Song and Kaya were nearly thrust aside by the manic, man-crazed fangirls, and Ty Lee found herself subject to a number of molestations as she hung off of Sokka and pressed her breasts between his shoulders.

Suki brandished her fan and swept it before her in a swift arc, as menacing as a sword stroke, and several of the nearest girls in front of them did back off, momentarily. But Suki faltered and bit her lip as she reached the stairs, nearly tripping and stumbling at the first step, and this halt caused Sokka's dick to inch further inside her, stopped from a deeper penetration only by the sheath, but this caused more discomfort than a simply to-the-hilt cock in her ass might have. The rim was thick enough not to be sharp, but this only parted her buttocks further and pressed it all the more heavily up against her ass.

Sokka looked around at his frenzied fans, and he felt a mild twinge of worry. Not so much because he worried they would do him any intentional harm, but because he knew they might trample him in their current state and numbers. It wouldn't be deadly, probably, but it would definitely hurt a lot.

Fortunately, the crowds were parted by a sudden, shrill whistle, a blast of noise as effective as any feat of arms or bending. And it didn't hurt that there was also a rush of flame and rumbling stone that forced the throng to split lest they were struck.

Kaya looked relieved at this intervention. Song let out a sigh and regained her poise. Ty Lee positively beamed over Sokka's shoulder, greeting their "rescuers" with an ear-to-ear grin. Only Suki seemed to be at all put off, the proudest and most serious of these four Kyoshi Warriors, slightly irritated that it was not her skill, nor that of her sisters in arms, which drove back the crowds, but the oncoming of a couple of _benders_. That the benders in question were actually a fairly likable pair only slightly reduced Suki's annoyance.

With a red scarf and dark uniform, aquiline eyes and a well-sculpted face, the firebender and police officer Maki came down the stairs. Beside her came her sister, the earthbender and erotic mover star Boli, a more full-figured and buxom woman with broad hips and a kindly face.

"Hey, guys!" said the latter brightly, beaming and rubbing her hands. "How's it going? We saw you might need a little help, so we decided to come over. Hope you don't mind."

Suki's sourness was dissipated by this, a little, if more for the air of simple and sincere friendliness that Boli radiated than any particularly convincing or compelling quality of her statement. But the Kyoshi captain smiled weakly and shrugged, looking askance at the presently cowed fangirls. She recognized a few of them from past appearances of Sokka's: no great surprise.

"Well, that's nice of you, Boli," said Ty Lee, speaking up and grinning just as widely and even more cheerily than she. "You look _great_ today. Have you been working out?"

Boli blushed and scratched her cheek, appearing pleased by this remark. "Have you noticed?" she asked, shifting self consciously. "Yeah, I've been doing lots of training, lately. Who knows? Maybe Maki and me'll make a big comeback one of these days!"

She gestured to the pro-bending arena behind herself and her sister, a structure that dominated a good part of the city block. Her grin was infectious.

Maki looked more dour than her sister, if in some ways also more pretty.

"That's unlikely, sis," she said coolly. "We've got more other commitments to think about, first. We can't just put everything on hold to go play pro-bending."

"Ah... That's true, I _guess_ ," said Boli, frowning and looking briefly downcast. She smiled again soon enough, though, and she cast a very special sort of grin over Suki's shoulder, looking at Sokka. "I _am_ a very popular mover star, after all. Isn't that right, Mr. Leading Man?"

She batted her eyelashes at Sokka and struck an endearingly cheesy sort of sexy pose, showily cocking her hips and puffing out an especially ample chest. While Ty Lee and Yue might have had bigger cup sizes, taking into account their overall slenderer builds, for sheer volume of bosom and mammary mass Boli surpassed them hands down. Even with no real cleavage showing, and a perfectly modest sort of attire going on, there was something very delightfully suggestive to the way her chest swelled.

Maki blushed, looking at her sister, and she unconsciously put a hand to her own smaller breast. She seemed slightly jealous of Boli's bust, or else embarrassedly pleased at the hint of it that she saw. Whatever the case, she did a good job not to squirm too much, maintaining a certain, vaguely stoic composure.

Sokka chuckled and shifted among the close-pressed forms of his body guards. He grinned at Boli.

"Yeah," he said. "You're really popular!"

Boli beamed. Then there came another, distinctly bombastic voice.

"Dang right, she's popular!" it said loudly. "Have you _seen_ the size of her melons? It's ridiculous, buddy, they're SUPERSTAR huge! And she's got an ass to squash a girl flat, too. Just LOOK at it jiggle!"

_Smack!_

Boli gave a yelp, not displeased, and a start when a hand clapped down on her backside, spanking. It was not a hard blow by any measure, and likely not really painful or unwelcome. Either way, er cheeks pinkened and she wriggled excitedly.

"Oh, Mrs. Varrique!" she said, turning to greet her manager and employer. Her backside did indeed seem to be rippling within the seat of her pants, jiggling for longs seconds after the initial impact, and many onlookers gazed desirously at her posterior. "I almost forgot. We've kept you waiting, haven't we? I'm sorry, I'll get Sokka inside right away!"

"Hey, kid, don't sweat it," said the mature, attractive, eccentric Varrique with a wry grin, cocking her hips and grinning slyly. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Varri, babe! I'm not your boss, and you're not my employee." She leaned in and kissed Boli, grabbing her ass unashamedly. "We're _friends with benefits_ , sugar tits—those benefits being money, publicity, and occasionally sex. Isn't that right, Zhu Li?"

"Right, dear," said the mogul's pretty wife and talented secretary, her expression the very picture of professionalism. She adjusted her glasses and straightened some papers on her clipboard.

"Right!" said Varri emphatically, grinning more toothily still. She then looked to Sokka and his Kyoshi Warrior bodyguards, and letting go of Boli she strode down the steps, grinning and waving to the crowd (who were mostly crying out solicitations to Sokka or Boli, and some to Maki or the Kyoshi Warriors). "Now, _hello_ , Sokka, baby! You are SMOKIN' today, aren'tcha?" she said, grinning at the man. "And Suki, too! Damn. You look as sexy as ever, hon. That badass amazon vibe works _great_ on you."

She threw an arm around Suki and kissed the girl quite boldly on the mouth, causing her to visibly blush through her make up. But the auburn haired warrior didn't try to push Varri off, and she rather wiggled her hips with a whine and ground her ass against Sokka's cock. Then Varri nudged her, and Suki reluctantly shifted aside to let the businessman get at her real target.

Varri looked appreciatively at Sokka's nearly nude form, clever eyes twinkling and a handsome olive face crinkling in a playful, cheerful grin. She drank in his firm chest, and his chiseled abdomen, and his whole leanly muscled form with his long legs and him visibly powerful arms, and of course that very respectable cock in its ornate ivory sheath.

Her grin grew wider, and she licked her lips.

"Mm-mm-mm, you look fine today, indeed!" she said to Sokka, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Man, you are _fit._ And look at the size of that dick, too; I don't think I've seen something that big since that novelty dildo Zhu Li got for our anniversary. Feels like yours is a bit harder, though, and I know it tastes a lot better, too." She paused to chuckle and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, winking. "Just between the two of us, you do NOT want to know where me and Zhu Li have put that dildo. Not remotely sanitary."

"Then I guess you don't want to know where my dick's been, either," said Sokka wryly.

Ty Lee giggled at this. Song and Kaya traded knowing looks. Suki smiled nostalgically.

"Oh, _I_ want to know where it's been, trust me," said Varri cheekily, waving a hand. "I just figured that you're a sensible, down-to-earth fellow, and I wouldn't want to upset you with all my and Zhu Li's... _freaky_ _kinks_." She winked again and put a hand on Sokka's ass. "But we can flirt later, handsome. You've gotta get in there for the finals! How can we expect the girls to play without the ball and trophy on the field?"

Sokka laughed, and he gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty essential to the game, aren't I?" he said.

"To the finals, at least," said Varri, grinning. "You can thank me for developing those revised rules! I'm sure you've enjoyed the last few pro-bending championships a LOT more thanks to my brilliant creative mind. It's a great sport, sure, but it can get _repetitive_ if we don't mix things up now and then. So, come on!"

She slapped Sokka's ass, making him start and shiver.

Then, with a grin, he followed Varri up the steps, and his bodyguards came along after him. Sokka nodded to Maki, Zhu Li, and Boli, who joined the procession as it ascended to the entrance, and he listened to the cheers of the crowd both within and without the stadium.

The doors opened, and in they went.

* * *

The Red Sand Rabaroos were facing off against the defending champions. Adi, Ula, and Umi wore the traditional finals outfit of absolutely nothing—no clothes, no protective gear, just their bare naked bodies opposite the bodies of their opponents. They didn't need protective gear for this match, because the last match of the finals wasn't played like normal pro-bending. The entire point of method of the game was completely switched around.

Ostensibly this was to keep things interesting. Ratings for pro-bending had fallen in recent years, while interest in sex—and sex involving one person, in particular—had risen sharply. So Varrique, who'd bought out half the league on a whim, enstated new rules to make the championship matches (the ones that mattered most for ratings) significantly more interesting, and more in line with the changing tastes of the public.

For this game, it was not about knocking the opposing team out of the play area. Nor was it much about proving skill in bending, although bending still played a part. Rather the objective of the game was now for each team to try and get a pair of balls into the "scoring" area, where the three team members would then cooperate to make the "balls" shoot out their "prize juice".

Ideally, the "balls" in question were the ones that dangled between Sokka's legs, the "scoring" was the team members having three-on-one sex with him, and the "prize juice" was his semen. The opposing teams were to use their bending in a sort of tug-of-war to get Sokka from his default position in the middle of the field to their side of the arena where they could legally score. As long as Sokka was in neutral territory, any methods were allowed to hinder the other team, but once he had been gotten to one side of the field, the opposing team was not allowed to interfere, and could only watch as the winners scored their point.

There were various rules and penalties attached to this modified rule set, the most obvious and necessary being that any hurt to the "balls" would result in, at best, a free point to the team which hadn't offended, and at worst a straight out disqualification for the offending team. Also it wasn't allowed to directly attack the opposing team at any point during the match, or, again, to interfere once Sokka was gotten to one side of the field. And obviously if a bender left the area of play, they were disqualified.

The scoring was simple, if difficult to pull off and involving a deceptive amount of strategy. Put as plainly and simply as possible, both teams were competing to get Sokka on their side of the field so they could fuck him and make him come. Every ejaculation counted as one point, and when a team got Sokka into their scoring area they had three minutes before he would be returned to the center of the field. This variety of match traditionally lasted for nine such scoring rounds, and while it was possible to get multiple points in a round, this usually required as much luck as skill.

On average, if they were skilled, a team would get one ejaculation in a round. It wasn't unheard of, though, for some to get as much as four to five points in a round, if the stars aligned in their favor. But this rarely occured, and almost never more than once in a single match. It was rather more common, by comparison, for a team to get zero points in a round, especially if they were skilled benders able to rise through the standard pro-bending brackets, but poor or inexperienced lovers unready to play by the modified championship rules.

Actually, the second ever pro-bending finals under this rule set ended in just such a fashion, with both teams very good at bending but very bad at fucking, and ultimately the victory was awarded by coin flip. At the other end of the spectrum, in the third finals, the then up-and-coming Republic City Princesses managed to completely dominate their opponents and get all nine of the scoring rounds, one point each, getting Sokka to come in each of their respective holes once. That became the standard for a perfect victory, and in the seven years since then it had been pulled off only one other time—again, by the Republic City Princesses.

Coincidentally, the Republic City Princesses were now the longest reigning undefeated champions of pro-bending, being masters of bending and banging in equal measure, with seven successive champion titles to their name.

Toph, Azula, and Korra stood opposite their challengers, the Red Sand Rabaroos. They radiated an unassailable confidence, exuding an air of something not unlike invincibility. Not without reason. Since they first formed their team, they had not lost a single pro-bending match, and unlike _some_ next-best champions they did this purely on raw skill. Korra had already been a seasoned probender when they first started, and Toph and Azula were just as monstrously powerful as they were deviously sensual.

They were strong, they were sexy, and they were hitherto undefeated with every intent to continue that streak. Many had tried and failed to unseat them, and always they had humbled their challengers in the postgame show, ravishing their defeated opponents for all the spectators to witness. Cameras were set up around the arena to capture the match for posterity, too. Varri had made a killing on movers of the pro-bending finals over the past few years, and she was thinking of branching out into other kinds of sporting events: like wrestling, competitive anal, and keijo.

But the match was about to begin, and Sokka stood in the center of the ring. Beside him was the referee, who was blushing and taking her sweet time to examine his balls—making sure they weren't "rigged", and demonstrating that they would function according to their purpose. Mostly this was so one of the teams couldn't later call foul if they were unable to make him come during the match, as had happened once or twice before.

Presently, after much fondling and awed whispering, and a generous ejaculation caught eagerly on a bared, modest chest, the referee signaled _all okay_ and stepped aside. Then, with a call and a swing of her hand, she began the match.

In standard, old-fashioned pro-bending, the use of the elements was generally pretty equal and interchangeable. Earth, fire, and water were all employed with similar gusto and toward similar ends, controlled down to specific amounts by regulation so as to keep things fair and generally safe. It was less even for the finals, though; at least in the _applications_ of the elements.

The main point of bending, in the championship games, was to get Sokka from the middle of the ring to one of the two opposed scoring areas. For that earth was the most practical, and indeed Sokka stood on a platform of rock in acknowledgement of this; water could also be used for the job, in theory, but this required either exceptionally subtle skill or a large amount of the stuff, and while the level of bending was less restricted in the finals, there were still safety limits imposed.

Fire, of course, was the absolute least helpful for retrieving Sokka.

But that only meant that the earthbenders of the teams would focus on wrestling for control of a platform to bring Sokka hither or thither, while the firebenders would concentrate on interference—disrupting the bending of the other teams with their very offense-oriented element, employing feints and shock tactics to discomfit the opponents and make them slip.

The waterbenders were somewhere in between, in the strategic flexibility and grace of their element able to support either teammate with comparable success, or even to make their own way with other tactics entirely. In chess terms, if the earthbenders were rooks and the firebenders bishops, then the waterbenders were queens—able to do anything the other two could.

Therefore, the most common variant strategies of "new" or "finals" pro-bending largely revolved around different applications of the team's waterbender, whether inhibiting the other team's bending with screens of water, obscuring view with sudden mists, or attempting to directly lock down the opposing waterbender. But this strategic flexibility hardly made the other two benders on the team redundant, especially not if they had any significant mastery of their element.

Azula smirked and thrust forth her hands, performing sharp-fingered blows which shot azure flames like hissing darts, wisps of fire that zipped through the air. Here and there the tongues swept, thin as arrows as they crossed the arena, curving around Sokka and crashing into the red-orange flames of Adi, where they billowed out in bluebell flowers, fires colliding like a foam of explosions.

Few could rival the bending of the Fire Nation's younger princess in any way, whether speed, power, or precision, but Adi of the Rabaroos came closer than most. She was by all accounts an ordinary person, compared to Azula, but she _was_ by some considered to be the most handsome of the Rabaroos, and she had the most glamorous personal fashion. More importantly, she was a very capable bender in her own respect.

Adi twisted her form as she let loose a fierce right hook, sending a sizable blast of fire toward Toph Beifong, who was wrestling with Ula for control of the platform under Sokka's feet and noticeably winning. Modest breasts heaved and wobbled with the motion of Adi's body, and a tight ass flexed along with the shifting of her legs.

A coursing stream of water leaped up and swept before the Princesses, intercepting Adi's fireball in a blast of steam, before the vaporous coils were brushed aside by a sweep of Korra's hand, clearing her team's view. Toph smiled, jade eyes glinting, and gave her teammate a briefest acknowledging look of gratitude.

Ula grimaced and stamped the floor, and she flexed with a noisy grunt, leaning back and bringing her arms up close to her ample bust. Sokka stooped and gripped the earthen platform as it lurched underneath him, lunging suddenly in the direction of the Rabaroos. Ula, enheartened by even this brief triumph over the famed Booty Bandit, redoubled the force of her bending and clapped two fists right up to her breast.

Umi swept around a wave of water, and she thrust it up against Sokka's back, pushing him along with Ula's pull. Adi shot several more fireballs at the Princesses, seeing the chance and not being willing to let it slip. Korra and Azula were put on the defensive, momentarily, and even Toph flinched a little as some of the flames brushed uncomfortably close. Sokka came more swiftly and surely to the Rabaroos' side.

He crossed the threshold of the scoring area. The princesses did not seem too disappointed by this. If anything, they looked quite ready to use the coming lull to catch their breaths and recalculate their plan of attack. Early leads wouldn't come to much if the winning team was too exhausted to keep going, and many wound up failing to pace themselves when faced with Sokka's cock.

Whether this described the Red Sands Rabaroos yet remained to be seen.

* * *

A/N: Boli and Varri proved rather fun to write in this chapter. I think I like how they turned out; tried to stay reasonably close to the spirit of their canon characters while still taking the necessary liberties for a work like this. Haha, but I hope you guys liked it.

 **Updated:** 12-14-16

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤

 


	5. Pro-Bending Is Kinda Boring

Adi's head bobbed slowly up and down, her cheeks stretching and depressing as she dragged her plump lips over Sokka's dun, throbbing shaft. Her eyes had rolled well nigh up to the whites, and her breasts were heaving as she arched her back. She moaned and wagged her hips, slurping noisily and fervently on Sokka's rock hard cock.

Umi's head was between Adi's legs, the waterbender pressing her mouth to her captain's nether lips, slipping her tongue skillfully through the moist and silky folds of a tight, smoldering pussy. Her expression was shamefully glad as she ate Adi out, and the flexing of her ass was a delight to behold.

Ula's impressive bosom quaked and quivered, and a thick ass was eagerly shaken. Plump thighs squeezed together as nectar dripped from her honeypot, and she massaged the base of Sokka's cock, cupping his balls and stroking what Adi couldn't fit in her mouth.

The referee watched intently, grinning from ear to ear and blushing rather brilliantly. Her eyes glittered as they scanned over Sokka's body, and she wiggled her hips in a very showy manner. She was observing to catch the moment of orgasm, an impartial eye intended to count the number of ejaculations. She held a stopwatch, too, which was ticking as it counted down the scoring round.

Sokka groaned, an expression of pure indulgence on his face as the women of the Red Sands Rabaroos pleasured him with all the skill and enthusiasm they had—and they lacked for neither. He bucked his hips, thrusting himself unconsciously deeper into Adi's mouth, making the firebender moan, and Ula gasped slightly at the perceptible throb of his balls.

Moans came from them all, and Adi smacked her lips with savor, smiling around the girth of Sokka's manhood.

Up in the stands, Katara and Zuzu wended their way amid the many, blissfully writhing forms of pro-bending fans, who sat moaning and cheering astride their sybian saddles—the only kinds of seats in the house. Katara smiled to see so many woman thrusting their loins unto the complimentary, motorized dildo replicas of her brother's dick, while Zuzu bit her lip and looked with a touch of breathless anticipation at the many squirming bodies.

"I didn't expect to be this late," Katara said absently as they made their way through section F row 7, looking for the twelfth and thirteenth seats, respectively. "The match is already going. Hopefully it's still only on the first round or so. I'd hate to have missed the whole show!"

"Indeed," said Zuzu, casting a not-so-secretly rapt gaze down into the arena, where Sokka was being ravished by the Rabaroos. "It looks like it's still early, at least. There's hardly any of his... well, his come on their bodies."

Katara squinted down into the arena, sidling past a young woman who had lifted her dress to show it off to her neighbors as she maneuvered the vibrating rod of her seat inside her pussy. After a moment, Katara nodded, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Zuzu," she said. "This must still just be the first or second round, if there's so little come to see on them. Your sister's tits would be white as snow, if she'd had any time worth noting."

Zuzu did not deny this, though she did color a little at the suggestive mental image of her younger sister's bosom so coated with Sokka's seed. That wasn't an inaccurate comment on Katara's part, and certainly not a bad point. Indeed, after a few moments of consideration Zuzu found herself to smile, thinking of how intense and lustful her sister could be.

Azula was a marvelous sibling, by all accounts. If she was a little too forward for comfort, sometimes, yet she made up for it with that selfsame forwardness, unashamedly molesting and pleasuring any who caught her fancy. More than once had Zuzu found herself the target of Azula's ravenous attentions, and rarely had she wound up less happy for the experience, however stressful it might seem in the moment.

Zuzu and Katara reached their seats as they continued pleasantly discussing the apparent progress of the match. Idly they debated the likely outcome, Katara shifting aside her skirt and Zuzu lowering her pants as they turned to sit upon their seats. The chairs could be used as ordinary chairs, the dildos retracted to let the person rest their posterior safely and comfortably thereupon. But what would be the fun in that?

Katara's smile widened as she wriggled her hips, letting the dildo line up with her pussy. Its tip, every bit as impressive and familiar as her brother's cockhead, rubbed against her entrance and made her shiver. Her mouth creaked open, a little, and she grasped one of her breasts through the sea blue cloth of her shirt, slowly rolling her hips as she lowered herself onto the sybian.

Zuzu was a little more tentative than Katara. More gingerly did she press herself to the dildo, unable to help but recall her first time with Sokka—a very recent and pleasurable occurence. Her visible eye rolled up, and her blush was delightfully red. Her breath came out in a wet, ragged moan as the dildo pushed up into her, and her entire form convulsed as it began to vibrate.

"Nnn..." Katara purred, allowing herself to luxuriate in the sensations that washed up her body like a rising tide that enveloped the sands. "Ooh, yes... Who do you think will win, Zuzu? Your sister's team, or the challengers?"

"Gkh..." gasped Zuzu, feeling her spine curl in a torturous spasm as the dildo rubbed her clit. "Ugh... well... I w-wouldn't bet on the Rabaroos."

"No?" Katara smiled languidly, and with glittering blue eyes she watched as Adi drew her mouth back from Sokka's cock, which twitched and shot out a wad of semen that sprayed quite obscenely over the firebender's face. "I wonder about that. They seem better than most of the past challengers—but then, you do have a point. Toph, Korra, and Azula are very good. Yeah, I think I'd be surprised, too, if they didn't win."

She then sighed and leaned back, another shudder racing up her frame. The sybian saddle hummed softly beneath her, and the dildo felt like rumbling thunder inside her cunt. Lightning flashed through her veins, and her legs seized up as a slight gush of moisture squirted out from her plump and juicy nether lips.

Zuzu watched Katara ride the dildo with a look of longing, and she bit her lip, rocking her own hips more forcefully upon the vibrating rod, recalling the feel of Sokka's cock and imagining the touch of Katara's slim fingers. She let out a sighing breath, and shivering she let her pants fall further down her legs, pooling about her ankles. She came a little, as well.

The first scoring round ended, down in the arena, with a narrowly earned point awarded to the Red Sands Rabaroos. Zuzu and Katara watched, entertained, as Sokka was escorted back to the center of the field. They eyed his swinging ass and his bobbing dick, his heaving chest and his glistening skin, his handsomely dark face and his swaying warrior's wolf-tail. Every inch of him was worth a thorough perusal, and they greatly enjoyed even this distant view of his nakedness, even though they could see all of this up close and personal just about whenever they wanted.

It was the atmosphere that made him seem so much sexier and more desirable, this scenario of several beautiful women fighting rather literally for the chance to fuck him. It was the idea of this man as a prize to be won and a pair of balls to score with. He was a thing wholly at the mercy of all these powerful women, a beefy bit of man-candy for them to use as they desired. It was very much objectifying, and they delighted to see Sokka yanked about and fucked with so little seeming care for his wants.

He consented to it all, of course, but that didn't reduce the kinkiness of the play.

Katara moaned more deeply, and craning her neck she leaned over to Zuzu, grabbing the firebender by the chin and turning her head to face her. Zuzu did not resist the subsequent kiss, nor did she remotely resent it when Katara began to further undress her as they snogged and rode the sybian saddles.

"Sokka-fulls! Sokka-fulls! Get them while they're fresh!" came the voice of a vendor walking down the aisle, not far from their seats. The cute and modestly buxom lass wore a smile, an apron, and aught else, stepping lightly and cheerfully down the stairs as she advertised her edible wares. She bore an assortment of snacks from corndogs and hot dogs to kebabs and futomaki, from carrots and matsutake to bananas and ice pops.

All the foodstuffs were rather phallic in shape, a very deliberate choice, and the box in which she carried them was branded with the image of a stylistically pretty woman holding a horn of plenty sandwiched between improbably large breasts and licking the head of a gratuitously large penis that protruded from the mammary-nested cornucopia. The image was done in a very simple style for all the business of its description, and it was an iconic label used on all products of Sokka General Foods (a trademark and subsidiary of Varri-Co, all rights reserved).

Katara smiled in the midst of her pleasure and called the vendor over. The girl turned, presenting the bare and tantalizing backside of a naked apron to the opposite row, and she held forth her box of snacks. Her bust hung over the inner rim, and her breasts shifted suggestively within her apron as she leaned forward to present the choices, exposing a fair bit of plump, snug cleavage.

Zuzu took a fried mushroom. Katara chose a banana. The former was not very talkative, though she did smile at the vendor, but Katara was very nice and flirty, batting her eyelashes and blowing a kiss. The girl tittered at these attentions, doubtlessly recognizing Katara as Sokka's sister, and smiling she offered to provide them a special service, on the house.

Katara seemed to consider it, but Zuzu quickly declined. The vendor pouted a little, but then she turned and continued on her way. Katara wasn't too disappointed, seemingly. So once they'd paid for the foods, they proceeded to enjoy them. Zuzu nibbled her snack as she rode the mechanical cock, eating it just as ordinary food.

Katara was more playful, however.

She lewdly licked and sucked the unpeeled banana, making its rind shine with her saliva. She relished the peel's somewhat bitter taste, and she showily puffed and depressed her cheeks as she sucked and blew. Clearly she was imitating Adi's earlier performance, and Zuzu couldn't help but appreciate what a good mimicry it proved. Katara slid her hips agonizingly side to side, grinding and riding the sybian hard as she fellated the phallic fruit.

It was a while before she finally peeled the banana, but even when she did this, she still didn't seem ready to eat it. Rather she stripped of her blouse, exposing the dark and smooth skin of her torso, soft and tantalizing, baring a pair of round and respectably average breasts. She stuck the peeled banana between her breasts, catching Zuzu's eye as she did this, and grinning cheekily she began to roll her tits to and fro, moaning lewdly and pointedly.

Grinding her cunt on the vibrating dildo, sandwiching the fruit amid her bosom, Katara made a show of pretend paizuri. She mashed the banana to a pulp between her tits, panting and watching Zuzu's stare. She smiled wider and more toothily as her sex was impaled on the saddle, her ass flexing and clenching in some spasm or fantasy. Once she had completely pulped the banana, Katara smeared its juicy, pulverised remains over her all over her breasts.

Katara came powerfully, pushed to the brink of pleasure by her lewd play, leering at Zuzu and thinking wistfully of her brother down in the arena. Katara's grin widened, and she cupped and gratuitously fondled her fruit-smeared breasts, a few more solid bits of banana falling out from her cleavage as she did so.

"Mmm," she purred, watching as Zuzu swallowed the last mouthful of her mushroom, shaking her ass and riding the vibrator more fiercely still despite the increasing tenderness of her loins. "You still look hungry. I can see you drooling, even. How about you snack on these babies, next, then? I've got plenty of banana milk for you❤"

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Zuzu blushed and swallowed, staring raptly. She seemed suddenly incapable of closing her mouth the whole way, and she visibly shivered—a lot more than usual. She bowed her head slightly, gazing more at Katara's breasts than at her eyes; not that Katara was bothered. Indeed, she seemed to prefer this.

"They do look sweet," said Zuzu intelligently, a modest blush suffusing her cheeks. She gulped. "Yeah, I want a taste. Is that fine with you?"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"No," she said sarcastically, drawing out the syllable though she grinned from ear to ear, "I'm just smearing my boobs with fruit to amuse myself. Where would you EVER get the idea I wanted you to take that pretty little mouth of yours and put it to good use on these soft, perky, flawless tits? Why would you think I wanted you to lick my breasts from top to bottom, swirling your tongue through my cleavage and nibbling on my nipples, making my boobs shine with your slutty, sultry firebender spit? You're delusional."

"Okay!" Zuzu laughed, seeming gladdened. "I get the point. You want it."

"Of course I do, you silly girl," said Katara, brushing aside a strand of hair. "Now come and give it to me, already."

Zuzu smiled, and without further ado she leaned over, fiddling the controls of her sybian, and pressed her lips hungrily to Katara's bosom. She clearly savored the taste, and greedily she devoured.

Katara moaned and reclined in her seat, riding the mechanical phallus.

 

 

 

Back in the arena, the game had progressed to its midpoint with the fifth scoring round. This one went to the Republic City Princesses. So far the score was tied at three to three, an impressive number for both sides to have at this point in the game. Both teams had claimed an equal number of scoring rounds, and they had won an equal number of points from Sokka's balls. The Rabaroos were proving a close competitor to the Princesses.

But the princesses had their pride. Toph, Azula, and Korra were all very strong, very sexual, very competitive people, and they had no intention of losing, or of going down without a fight. If they could help it, indeed, the only going down they'd do today would be on Sokka. And this they showed loud and clear in their performance.

"Nnn, mmm," moaned Azula, sealing her lips tightly under Sokka's cockhead, puffing out her cheeks and lewdly blowing. Golden eyes glittered as they peered up at Sokka, and the regal yet sensual firebender managed a very shamefully coy grin. She rolled her eyes up to heaven and made a point of loudly slurping.

Toph held Sokka's shaft in a slim yet calloused hand, her fingers strong and firm in their grip as she rubbed the unsucked length of his manhood. Her jade eyes gleamed, boring into his, and she raked them down his naked form, drinking it in as if every glimpse was her very first, and last.

"How do you like that, Beefcake?" she purred, affecting a facetiously flattering tone. "I bet you feel great, getting sucked by Azula and jerked off by me."

Sokka groaned. From between his legs, under both Toph and Azula, Korra made a muffled but vaguely displeased sound.

"Well, obviously you love having your mouth full of his balls, Korra, but you're not the one I'm asking."

Korra made a more reasonable noise at this, as though chastened but pleased by Toph's blithe remark. Bright blue eyes twinkled up from her bold, lovely face, and sizable breasts heaved with her impassioned, sultry breathing. She wagged her ass and slurped more loudly on Sokka's sack, grinning proudly and pleasedly.

"Mmf! Ngeah, mwoff. Mah en'f~"

Sokka bucked his hips, and his ass jerked up in the air. Korra lurched to keep his balls in her mouth, while Azula got a greater mouthful of cock, perhaps, than she had been looking for. Toph had it easy. But they all seemed to remain equally rather pleased, even if the pressure was on, and they did not let any such small things detract from their enjoyment in the sport for the sport's sake.

By which is meant, of course, molesting this stud and making him come before an audience of ten thousand cheering fans.

A noble sport, really.

Sokka squirmed pleasurably as Azula swirled her tongue under the lip of his foreskin, making him shudder as she suckled his dick. He arched his back as Toph quickened her strokes, urging his phallus to pump ever harder and stand ever taller. His bucked his hips as Korra nibbled his balls, polishing his sack with an eager mouth.

Toph grinned and said still more, assailing Sokka's ears with many dirty and pleasing murmurs, praising him and degrading him in turn, calling him a pinnacle of sex and a filthy beast, a gorgeous man and a walking cock, her master and her plaything. The ebb and flow, the push and pull of her words stirred Sokka's belly and churned his loins, boiling his guts and making him moan senseless agreements to every last word that came out of her smug, sexy, kissable mouth.

Azula's breath lit him aflame. Korra's lips chilled his skin. Toph's fingers held him fast.

Up and down bobbed Azula's head, side-to-side wagging her ass. Her pussy was wet, confidently moist in her pleasure, uncaring that anyone else could see her nakedness—or if caring, then finding it only a source of amusement and further pleasure. Her creamy skin, fair and soft as only a princess's could be, seemed to shine like polished ivory. Her body, lithe and sinuous, was hypnotic in its graceful undulations, curving and swaying along with the flow of her lust.

Here and there flitted Korra's tongue, dancing over Sokka's balls, tasting the base of his impressive rod as she serviced him to the end of another point for her team. Equally she prized victory and enjoyment of the match, but if she had to choose only one, then she would say that she liked victory a little better, because the victors got to have a day to themselves with Sokka, a meal apiece with one guest of their choosing. She knew who she would invite, and she knew Asami would be as glad as ever for the invitation.

The gyrations of their bodies, the working of their mouths and their hands and every aspect of their womanly beauty—all of these showed why the Republic City Princesses were so impressive in the pro-bending circuit, and why they had won so many successive championships. They were masterful, and they restrained nothing in the pursuit of pleasure and triumph. They would stop at nothing to win, short of foul play or unsportsmanlike conduct.

They were determined to win, and they swore each to themselves, as Sokka's come arced high in the air, that they would let no upstarts defeat them.

 

 

 

"Unbelievable! The Red Sands Rabaroos win! The Princesses have been dethroned! I repeat, the Rabaroos win, and the Republic City Princesses have been defeated!"

Shiro Shinobi's charmingly girlish voice rang through the air, pronouncing the outcome of the match. She sounded excited and astounded, and she could hardly be blamed for her investment in this match. She would declare this with just as much volume and emotion even if she weren't paid to comment on the matches.

There was no denying that she was moved by the results of the game. It had been a close thing the whole way through, both sides fighting fiercely, and its final climax was the conclusion of a seven year winning streak, longest in the history of pro-bending. Toph, Azula, and Korra were beaten by the Red Sands Rabaroos: by Adi, Umi, and Ula. It was an outcome that very few would have expected—certainly not before the match's start, even if the Rabaroos were very capable benders.

In the stands, a number of Princesses fans were crying foul, angered at the loss of their favorites—but their shouts were drowned out by the cheering majority. Most of the audience was simply glad to have seen such a close and exciting match. A few who had bet on the Rabaroos screamed their delight, looking to their friends or holding their tickets high in victoriously clenched fists. It was a deafening noise, the sounds of thousands of voices booming through the air, filling the stadium with a cacophony of mass jubilation.

Ula pulled off of Sokka with a grunt, looking down at her cleavage where was visible a smattering of come. Adi smiled, dimpling rosy cheeks, shivering and touching a finger to her tender, dripping cunt. Umi purred, licking her lips and giving Sokka's chest a final longing caress, her eyes intent. All three of the Rabaroos looked triumphant, and they puffed out their chests as they turned and greeted the cheering crowds with upraised hands and beaming faces.

Sokka rose from where he lay, pleasantly stiff and sore from a good, three hour match. His cock hung flaccid and visibly slick, raw and tender from all its recent employment. His chest swelled with slow and slightly labored breathing, beads of sweat glistening on his skin. Smiling congratulatorily at the Rabaroos, he gave each of them a kiss on the cheek: the promise of their prizes yet to come.

"I can't believe we actually did it," said Ula, looking indeed like she was slightly overwhelmed by the reality of their accomplishment. "We won."

"I know," said Umi, blushing pleasurably and clasping her hands under her bosom. "It was a long shot going in, but we did our best, and we somehow managed to come out on top."

Adi grinned at this comment, and she sent a suggestively inquiring look toward Sokka, cocking her head and her hips. He smiled agreeably and inclined his head, knowing what she meant by her glance.

"It's fun being on top," the firebender said agreeably. "But now I think I'd like to try being on the bottom." She winked at Sokka. "Eh, prince charming?"

"I suppose I could accommodate," Sokka said, shrugging theatrically. "You'd have to ask my people, though. It's not as though you girls will have the next half week with me all to yourselves!"

Umi laughed, and Ula grinned. Adi put a hand to Sokka's chest and ran it down his front, tracing the contours of his musculature.

"Hoho... You are our prize," Umi remarked, as if considering the notion while she said it. Her eyes gleamed. "We'll have you all to ourselves."

"One day for each of us," said Ula, eyeing Sokka's naked form. She took the time to really appreciate it, now that they were no longer rushing.

"And a half day for all of us," added Adi. "That's the way it works, right?"

"So it is," came Korra's voice, the water tribesman walking over to them. She looked a little disgruntled, her arms crossed under her bosom, but she smiled at the Rabaroos. It was a weak smile, but she made the effort to be a good sport. "That's the way it works."

"Congratulations," said Toph, striding up after Korra. "You girls played a good game. You beat us fair and square." She put a hand on Sokka's ass, and she leaned against him, pressing her breasts into his side. "But we'll have our comeback. We'll beat you next time."

"Right," said Azula, approaching Sokka from the other side. She grabbed his free buttock and dug her fingernails into the skin. She leaned close, smiling, and whispered into his ear. "We'll show you a whole new world of pleasure, next time. It will be better than ever."

Sokka smiled.

"I'll look forward to it."

 

 

 

A/N: This chapter got kind of tedious by the end, but at least it's done. Also, I got Final Fantasy XV on monday, and I've been playing pretty heavily this week. Like, my characters are already almost level forty, though I'm still just in chapter 3. I've done all the sidequests I can find now, though, so I guess I'll be headed for Lestallum to see Gladio's little sister. Maybe she'll be cute, hehe...

Updated: 1-6-17

TTFN and R&R!

– — ❤


	6. The Rabaroo's Reward

Ula wore a low cut dress, its scooped neckline revealing a generous amount of cleavage. She sat beside Sokka, who wore his ceremonial outfit of sash and codpiece, an otherwise bare body glistening in the candlelight. On the other side of him sat his maidservant, Jin, whom Ula had invited to keep them company.

Jin was dressed a little more skimpily than Ula, wearing a shorter skirt and a slightly tighter top, and she leaned herself very pleasantly against Sokka, rubbing a scarcely-contained pair of breasts over his arm and wiggling some very cute hips in her seat. She acted no more shamelessly than Ula did, who was fondling Sokka's naked ass and caressing his heaving chest.

"Mm, you're a handsome one, aren't you?" Ula purred, looking at Sokka with lusty eyes. She was a doughty woman, and one who knew exactly what she wanted. After all, she'd proven good enough in her bending to match even Toph Beifong, and earth was an element that did not bow to meek hearts or flaccid wills. "Oh, you strong, strong man. Heehee, and you're all mine. I can do whatever I want with you. Anything at all...❤"

"You sure can," said Sokka amenably, grinning as the woman fondled him. "I'm your trophy for today. You've got first dibs on me, and I have to do whatever you want."

His eyes danced as they looked into hers, and Ula's face grew attractively rosy. She kneaded his ass a little more firmly, shifting his muscular buttocks around, digging her fingers deep into the resilient tissues of his posterior. Sokka was well built, and Ula much appreciated the feel of his solid yet sinuous form, his athletic warrior's body, long limbed and broad shouldered. She groped him longingly, possessively, fully intending to take advantage of her day-long ownership.

Jin was simply happy to assist.

Their dinner was a nice affair, as far as the food itself went. It was a varied and substantial entertainment involving all the essentials of Earth Kingdom cuisine, much grain and produce, rice and noodles and vegetables, and a respectable assortment of meat dishes. It was not a feast, as such, but it was a more generous meal than one might take in day-to-day life, the rare indulgence of a special occasion.

They ate at a fine restaurant. It was a fairly high class affair, the meal being included in the prize, but it wasn't the fanciest place in Republic City. That was good with them. Neither Ula or Sokka were much concerned with hoighty-toighty reputations, so long as they could have a good meal with decent service. And it was an excellent meal with very good service, but at the same time it wasn't so high a thing that they felt uncomfortably pressured to conform to some arbitrary standard of excessive courtesy. Neither of them was an especially fancy person, at heart. As long as they had enough for the contentment of belly and loins, they were happy.

And they had more than enough for both.

Sokka's codpiece found itself removed and placed on the table early into the meal. Ula took the piece and plugged its smaller end, before emptying her wineglass into it and giving it a good swish. Sokka watched her do this with a mildly amused look, and he felt a twinge in his loins as Ula raised the codpiece-cum-drinking horn to her lips and took a deep whiff.

"Oh, yes," she said. "That's a good vintage. Mmm, I can really smell your dick in it."

Then she took a sip and moaned theatrically, meeting his eyes with a roguish grin. Sokka's cock stiffened, delighted by this teasing play, and Jin stroked the base with a girlish titter, working it up to full mast in case Ula should decide that she wanted the thing right here and now. Indeed, it seemed that Ula might want it very soon, judging by her suggestive behavior. She took another, longer and deeper draught from the codpiece, but she did not drain it. Not yet.

Instead Ula tugged at the neckline of her dress, pulling it down as if feeling hot, and she made a show of sighing and carelessly sloshing the makeshift drinking horn. Its dregs splashed up a little, and Sokka watched a droplet of deep red fly into the midst of Ula's substantial cleavage. She followed his eyes as they traced the droplet's course into the valley of her bosom, where it vanished between her ample breasts. Ula smiled, pleased by his attention, and without further ado she completely upended the codpiece, spilling the rest of the wine all over her dress.

"Oh dear," she said in a monotone of zero affect. "I seem to have spilled my wine all over my chest. That's not good. My dress will stain if we don't have it washed right away. Would you be a dear and take care of that, Jin? But I need something to get this wine off of my breasts while you clean it."

Ula said this and gave Sokka a meaningful look as she quickly disrobed, pulling off her dress and handing it to Jin. The maid smiled subserviently, despite an initial desire to pout, and she took the garment with care, before hurrying off to clean it. This left Ula quite naked, but nobody in the restaurant voiced disapproval. Indeed, the other customers were all rather enjoying the show, and from the moment Sokka first came in they had been following the course of events at that table very closely.

"You have wine all over your breasts," Sokka remarked, watching rivulets of fluid trickle down the woman's front. His eyes guzzled up the view like an alcoholic who'd discovered a bottle of ripe vintage in the back of their cupboard, drinking it in with heedless relish and greedily savoring every drop. "Someone should take care of that before it dries."

"Someone should," agreed Ula, smiling at Sokka.

He needed no further hint or invitation.

Stooping his head, Sokka pressed his lips to Ula's breasts, and he licked up the vestiges of wine wherever he found them. It was a shallow and blatant excuse to advance into foreplay, but nobody much cared. He smacked his lips against her creamy skin, flesh staining pink from within and without, noisily sucking and slurping. He buried his face in her cleavage and motorboated her for all the restaurant to see, grabbing and fondling her considerable tits with broad, skillful hands while his mouth went to work in the depths between.

Ula squirmed pleasurably under Sokka's attentions, and she did not for an instant think to restrain her moans or disguise the convulsion of her limbs as a delight more intoxicating than any liquor coursed through her veins. She swayed her hips and rocked her ass in its seat, squeezing plump thighs eagerly together at the feel of warmth and moisture between. Her spine tingled, and her fingers felt warm as they stroked Sokka's hair, undoing the tie of his warrior's wolf-tail.

Dark tresses fell in a pleasing cascade about Sokka's dark face, lending him an entirely different sort of handsomeness, a trendier and more dashing look that nearly slew many of the onlookers. It was not Sokka's wont to let his hair down, but when he did there were few women who could long endure the sight of it without sinking into a euphoric haze of desire. Ula liked the look nearly as much as she liked the feel of Sokka attentively, orally cleaning her bosom, licking up every last drop of the wine she'd spilled on her person.

Sokka's face was warm as he drank of Ula's breasts. His head swam with a blissful numbness. He felt an equal tingling of drunkenness and lust, intoxicated by both the wine and Ula's breasts. His cock throbbed, desiring release, and he felt the softness of Ula's breasts, and their weight as he worked them to and fro. He licked a nipple and made her shiver. He sucked it and made her moan. Nibbled and made her beg him to enter.

And enter, he did. He bucked his hips and thrust into Ula, joining their sexes in a fluid stroke. It was well aimed from long experience, and they aligned themselves perfectly. He felt the softness of her womanhood envelop his rigid, throbbing erection, and she felt his hardness fill her. Their navels clapped together, and at last Sokka raised his head from Ula's breasts, straightening his back and looking into her eyes as they cleaved together.

Ula melted, delighting in his straight and unflinching gaze, feeling alive under the light of his eyes, looking into his soulful lamps and feeling her heart race. His cock throbbed inside of her, and she felt it with a thrill, and rocking her hips she quickened her pace, fucking him as he fucked her.

"Oh? You two look like you're having fun. It's a shame you started without me."

Jin's voice came to Ula from behind, and she felt the soft, warm weight of the maid's bosom on her shoulder. Then she felt Jin's hands lay upon her tits, and she knew that Jin was going to ravish her.

"Is my d-dress clean?" Ula asked, her voice breaking as Jin teased her nipples and squeezed her mounds.

"It's ruined," said Jin bluntly. "I had to throw it out. I hope you don't mind walking home naked."

Ula grinned, and a shudder wracked her form.

"Oh, you naughty girl❤" she cooed. Bucking her hips, she felt Sokka's length delve yet deeper inside her. It rubbed against her insides, stimulating her sex to rare and matchless heights of pleasure, and she moaned gladly for every slightest twinge of her pussy.

Sokka pressed his lips to hers. It was a fierce kiss, raw and ravenous, and their tongues did not shy from touching.

Their bodies rocked and shuddered. Sweat coursed down their frames. Ula's bosom heaved, and Jin's breasts jiggled, and Sokka's ass flexed as he thrust himself powerfully back and forth.

The restaurant's other patrons watched appreciatively. They clapped politely and cheered with courteous euphemism, encouraging the trio to fuck more furiously still.

Sokka, Jin, and Ula gladly obliged.

 

Umi sat in Sokka's lap, a usually stern face slyly smiling as she rocked her posterior. They sat in the theater, watching as a mover played out on the silver screen. The black and white and varied gray tones formed naked limbs and beads of sweat, grainy and unclear compared to what the eyes would see. It was a novelty, and a delightful entertainment.

The Sokka on screen stroked the nether regions of his co-stars Ginger and Boli, making the two beautiful women writhe and squirm. For all its vague quality, there could be no doubting the prick of their nipples in the image, the heave of their respectable bosoms, the wag of their luscious asses. Tinny moans came from the recording speakers, the voices of both beauties sounding similar to themselves yet distinct.

"Ohh, yesss," Ginger gasped, bucking her hips as Sokka's fingers teased about her labia. "Fuck, yess. Oh, ohhh, fuck! Fuck me!"

Umi smiled and rolled her hips, leaning back as Sokka spooned her and massaged her breasts. He had his hands stuck up her blouse, and her skirt was rolled up to let his cock inside. Umi still had her panties on, but she felt the moistness of her pussy in front and Sokka's precum in back, the tip of his manhood eagerly wedging her panties into the crevice of her posterior.

Her face was flush with pleasure, and her pulse was swift. She licked her lips and arched her back, delighting in this shameless and vulgar foreplay. They'd had tickets for three seats, but Umi and Sokka used only one. The second seat, on Sokka's left, was occupied by Yee-Li, a pretty air acolyte with fair skin and long brown air. She was slender and naked for any to see who cared to look, running her hands over the bodies of Umi and Sokka.

"This is one of my favorite movers," the airbender said, batting her eyelashes and smiling flirtatiously. She wiggled her hips, stroking Umi's thigh and fondling Sokka's chest.

"Mine too," purred Umi, contorting sinuously and clapping her ass down a little harder on Sokka's manhood. "I love the way you ravish those actresses. I always fantasize about being in their place❤"

Sokka smiled and pinched Umi's nipples. She let out a hiss and shifted her weight, grinding her ass harder on Sokka's erection. Umi grabbed her panties and yanked them aside, smiling sultrily and craning her neck to peer sidelong at the man in whose lap she sat. Her heart skipped a beat as she surveyed his chiseled form, and she felt her cunt further moisten in anticipation.

She looked up at the screen, whereupon the towering, black-and-white forms of Sokka, Boli, and Ginger continued to fornicate. Boli was straddling Ginger and fiercely kissing her while Ginger sat on Sokka's lap, lifting her ass only to show it to the camera as the man's cock was thrust up into her anus, spreading the shapely cheeks of her flawless behind. Umi shivered, and she smiled as Yee-Li coyly abandoned her seat to imitate the actions of Boli on the screen, straddling Umi and kissing her as Sokka penetrated the waterbender's snug anus. It felt better than Umi could have ever imagined. It wasn't the first thing she'd ever had stuck up her ass, but it was far the biggest.

She rocked her hips, grinding herself on Sokka's rod, feeling that long hardness plumb the depths of her ass. It was glorious, it was shameful, it was exquisite. She was in heaven, the pain of her stretching anus a small thing compared to the pleasurable stimulation of their intercourse. It didn't hurt that Yee-Li was a very good kisser, and not afraid to stick her fingers up a girl's cunt.

Umi purred as Sokka fucked her. She felt him thrust back and forth inside her ass, pushing against her buttocks, rubbing the walls of her anus with a thick, meaty shaft. His hands wandered skillfully over her form, grasping and stroking her with all the skill of his experience. He kissed her, nibbling her ear, breathing in the smell of her hair, luxuriantly indulging her every secret desire.

She imagined herself to be Ginger, up there on the screen, that beautiful and stylish woman being fucked up the ass for all the audience to see. She imagined that she was being watched by all the people here, a sexual icon to the women of the world, a source of entertainment and arousal for hundreds of thousands. It was a delightful fantasy, and a splendid indulgence. Were it only true, she might be the happiest woman alive.

Well, there was always a chance.

"Mmm," Umi reciprocated Yee-Li's kiss with a lusty fervor, pushing her tongue deep into the airbender's mouth. "Ngf, ssss."

"Yeah, you two're having fun," grunted Sokka, a grin on his face as he bucked his hips and groped Umi's thigh. "This is a good night at the movers. A real good date. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves."

Umi removed her lips from Yee-Li's. The brunette pouted.

"Shush," said Umi. "Ngh, don't talk in the theater. It's rude."

"Not like people need to hear the dialogue," Sokka lightly remarked, but he went quiet as she said and focused on pleasuring her.

Umi had a slenderer body than Ula, who was stout and curvaceous. Her breasts were probably the smallest out of the Rabaroos, though Adi had the slimmer waist, and her face was inclined to look dour and forbidding. She had a very nice ass, though. It was just the right mix of firm and soft, round and perky. It was tight, but she had a flexibility of extensive use that let her accommodate Sokka's cock.

She was not the most glamorous of the Rabaroos. That title went to the captain, Adi, who had stunning looks and a personality to match. Umi was inclined to speak dryly, and she didn't have much sense of humor or patience for shenanigans. What she did have was perversion, and the enthusiasm of a closet pervert with many dirty fantasies given leave at long last to indulge their wildest dreams. Though outwardly a very serious woman, inside Umi lurked a kinky freak just waiting for the chance to get out and fuck.

"Nnnn, mmmgh❤" she moaned, shuddering at feel of Sokka bottoming out in her ass, his pelvis slapping her buttocks and making her hips leap.

She bit her lip and looked at Yee-Li, who smiled and fondled herself, grabbing a small breast and rubbing two fingers between her labia, masturbating as she rode atop Umi, feeling every start and jolt of Sokka's thrusts. The airbender smiled and bowed her head, purring and kissing Umi's collarbone, rubbing herself lewdly against the woman.

Umi moaned. She felt the warmth of Yee-Li and Sokka's bodies envelop her. She was sandwiched between them, an iron chip caught between hammer and anvil, nearly molten from the fires of sex and battered between them, slowly shaped and beaten by the rhythmic smiting of Sokka's loins that drove her against Yee-Li's body.

Her heart was beating faster. Her eyes rolled up, and her mouth gaped open as a still louder moan threatened to tear loose. She stared up at the silver screen, where Sokka's cock was getting rubbed vigorously while Ginger and Boli waited on their knees with their tongues hanging out. She saw the twitch of the mover Sokka's dick, and she felt a matching convulsion in the hardness that spitted her ass.

Umi came with a hiss and a shuddering breath, and she felt the warmth of Sokka's come fill her. Her senses blurred, and she forgot everything but her own pleasure.

It was, as he had said, a very good date.

 

 

Adi wrapped the towel a little tighter about her frame, coyly smiling as she sat upon the bathing stool. The towel only just covered her nipples, and it went little lower than the base of her ass cheeks. If she spread her legs even the slightest bit, her nether regions would be exposed completely.

Not that Sokka hadn't seen them already.

Beside Adi sat Mai, the daughter of a modest noble family and longtime girlfriend of Princess Zuzu. Mai's demeanor was cool to the point of pure stoicism, but this facade peeled away a little and frayed at the edges as Sokka approached, bright eyes gleaming as they drank in the sight of his naked form. Mai was wrapped in a towel, the same as Adi. It snugly embraced her form, slender but with good, wide hips. Her skin was a little paler than Adi's, her features a little sharper. Adi was the prettier of the two in one regard, but in another way Mai was more striking, and her aloof demeanor only increased the appeal.

Sokka grinned at the pair, hefting a hot water bucket. The bath steamed a little ways behind them, and sponges were resting at their feet alongside bars of soap. There were washcloths and lotions and shampoos as well, and the stools on which they sat were ones clearly made to get wet.

Adi smiled and undid her towel, unwrapping it from around her and laying it carefully aside. She exposed her breasts, modestly sized and shapely, pouty globes of cream-colored flesh that slowly rose and fell with the expansion and contraction of her breath. She bared her waist, slender and well-toned, lithe and beautifully flowing into her goodly hips. These were laden with small, round buttocks, pert and delightful, pale but with a rosy flush of her warmth and excitement.

Glittering eyes flitted over Sokka's body. They feasted on his chiseled features, his handsomely dark skin pulled taut over bulging muscles, lean, yet solid and crisply defined. His limbs were long and visibly powerful, no inch of his body wasted in idle or useless features. His chin was hairless, yet Adi knew this was a man, and that men could grow hair thereupon, and above the lips also. A part of her was curious what it would look like, what it would feel like pressed between her thighs as he buried his tongue deep, deep into her moist and greedy sex.

She purred, imagining first a downy softness, then a scratching prickle. Neither were displeasing to her fantasies, and she reveled just as much in the thoughts of those as in the thought of bare chin and smooth lips eating her out. Whatever he had there, she wanted it between her legs, almost as much as she wanted what hung between HIS legs. And her smile widened as she looked at Sokka's cock, which twinged but didn't rise fully, still mostly flaccid, though clearly ready and able to harden at a moment's notice.

She felt a tingling up her back, and she wriggled her bottom in the seat of her bathing stool. She spread her legs and leaned forward as Sokka came up with a ladle of hot water, pouring it down her neck with one hand while with the other he brought up a soapy cloth and began to lave it over her skin.

Slowly and tenderly Sokka washed Adi, working the cloth and the suds carefully over every inch of her body. His fingers worked across her flesh, stroking and massaging her as he worked up a lather. Pliable tissues shifted with the manipulation of his touch, breasts squashing and quivering as he fondled them, partly to wash and partly just to feel. Adi luxuriated in this, and in all the other ways he touched her.

Mai watched Sokka spoon the water onto Adi, pouring it over the woman's sudsy frame. She appreciated the new reveal of Adi's rosy flesh as the water drove back the froth of soap like an advancing army that swept away plundering hordes. Again and again he ladled the water onto Adi, making the suds slough off of her. He repeated this process slowly, soaping her up and rinsing her off, and Mai watched him do it every time.

"Isn't she clean yet?" she said dryly, hoping to lessen the bite of impatience with sarcasm. "You must have rubbed her raw by now."

"I'm not clean," Adi said, smiling and purring as Sokka worked his hands over her bosom, pushing her breasts to and fro. "Not yet. No, I'm a dirty, dirty girl."

She wiggled her hips, glimmering eyes drinking in Sokka's face.

He smiled. "Mai seems pretty dirty, too."

"Does she? I haven't noticed." Adi arched her back and spread her legs once more as Sokka lightly rubbed her nether regions.

"Oh, I am," said Mai, her eyes kindling though her tone was still dry. "I'm filthy. I can't go unwashed much longer."

Sokka looked at Adi. Adi smiled and shrugged.

"Fine," she said. "I'll help you wash her."

So Mai removed her towel, exposing her own body. Adi and Sokka looked at her with searching eyes, ravenous gazes that pierced her like swords, and grinning they approached. They did not wash her the way Sokka had washed Adi.

Adi poured soapy water over her breasts, and she squeezed the mounds together, rubbing them until the soap had become a generous foam that covered her chest. Then she pressed her bosom to Mai's back and began grinding herself up and down, mashing her tits lewdly on Mai's form and using them to spread the lather.

Mai purred, enjoying this.

Next came Sokka, and now he used neither cloth or ladle. His cock he rubbed with a handful of suds, and this soapy rod he pressed to Mai's front, sandwiching it between her breasts and rubbing it up and down. He fucked the soap into her cleavage, and she moaned pleasurably at the thought, grasping her own breasts and pinching her nipples. Also Sokka fingered her, and his fingers thrust torturously in and out of Mai's cunt.

There was no soap involved, there. He was just plain fingering her.

But Mai had nothing to complain about.

 

 

Such were Sokka's dates with the victorious pro-benders. He spent a day with each member of the Rabaroos, and he showed each one of them a marvelous time. They enjoyed themselves immensely, and they enjoyed him even more.

That was their prize for winning the tournament.

And it was his prize for being Yue's favorite.

 

 

A/N: Here's the next chap of StLM. 

Updated: 1-13-16

TTFN and R&R!

– — ❤


	7. Good Eating

"Thanks for inviting me over, Zuzu. It's nice to spend some time together with you and your family." Mai gave her girlfriend a rare smile, adjusting her modest dress to suggest a hint of her bosom and sidling a little closer to the princess in her seat.

"Agreed," said Katara, who grinned and leaned over, sitting on Zuzu's opposite side. She was more boldly and conventionally clad than Mai, opting out of any over-dress to wear just her smallclothes. The wrappings over her chest nicely hugged the swell of her round, brown breasts, and her thong was beautifully sandwiched between her ass cheeks.

Next to Katara was Jin, who, honoring her mistress's scant dress and knowing her place as a maidservant, not wishing to put herself higher than Katara, sat nude and coyly smiling. She stood out as one of the most buxom present, her tits large and wonderfully shaped. They swayed and wobbled at the slightest provocation of movement, soft and plump and jiggly.

For her part, Zuzu's level of dress was somewhere between Mai and Katara. She wore a blouse that was rather open, and it provided a decent view of her cleavage. Her shorts were tight and low-riding, leaving a quarter of her upper ass temptingly revealed where it sat on the chair. Her eyepatch was present, as ever, and a light blush was on her cheeks.

Next to Mai sat Azula, Zuzu's sister. The firebender smiled predatorily at buxom Jin, and she idly discarded the last of what garments she'd been wearing upon their arrival, leaving herself quite as naked as Katara's maid. Her expression was hungry, and her bosom heaved as she rested it showily on the edge of the table.

On the other side were Anji, Kya, Ta Min, Ursa, and Ty Lee.

Anji was an airbender, one of the Avatars, and she was a slender woman with small breasts and a perky bum. She wore nothing, going free with the breeze, her perky tits rising and falling only subtly while a slim waist wriggled. She smiled at Katara and Zuzu, being in relationships of varying description with both.

Kya was dressed the same as her daughter, in thong and sarashi, and she clasped her hands before a respectable, motherly bosom. She was the spitting image of her daughter, only older, more mature and voluptuous, with a certain quiet air of tranquility gained through the confidence of an adult's unashamed sensuality.

Ta Min was clad in a sheer, nearly transparent dress. She bore a certain familial resemblance to Ursa and Azula, looking like one who might have been their ancestor, were she not seemingly little older than Ursa. But then she was an avatar, like Anji, an agent of the god-queen Yue's will, possessing a certain elfin agelessness.

Ursa might have been Ta Min's sister, and there was little more difference between herself and Azula. She was dressed, like Ta Min, in a garment of fine and only partly opaque fabric that revealed a strong hint of her body beneath, showing many details of nakedness without being actually transparent. She smiled happily, watching the younger girls talk.

Ty Lee was naked like Jin, Azula, and Anji. She was beaming cheerfully and looking at the delicious, meaty feast laid on the table before them. Her great and weighty breasts rested cutely on her plate, and she playfully drizzled a little soy sauce over them, staring at a thick and savory sausage with greedily ravenous eyes. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Most of the table's setting was occupied by a great platter around which were set a variety of lesser dishes. A majority of these dishes were in some way vegetarian, and only the centerpiece held any sort of meat. It wasn't animal meat, mind you, nor was it meat meant for eating in the literal sense.

Sokka lay on his chest and knees, hands crossed under his chin while his ass stuck up in the air. His eyes were half-lidded and his lips quirked by a vaguely somnolent smile; his cock stood out erect, and his balls hung pendulously, an appetizing treat for all the women present. A bedding of firm fruits and leafy vegetables was laid under him, a culinary presentation that cushioned his form and framed his swarthy, well muscled body.

His skin was cleanly shaven, and it glistened with a flush of recent cleaning. He had clearly been thoroughly washed before doing this, all due care given to sanitary considerations. Now all that had to be thought about was his body, naked and sensual, an apple held in his open mouth and the leafy end of a carrot protruding from between his buttocks, suggesting an anal penetration that much aroused the chatting diners. In reality it was just the cut-off butt end of a carrot sandwiched there between his cheeks, and nothing had been stuck up his ass. Not yet, at least.

"I like the meal you've prepared for us," said Kya with a courteous nod to Ursa.

"You're the one who provided the main course," Ta Min said, covering her mouth and demurely giggling. "We've only set him up on the plate."

"He still looks delicious," Kya persisted, smiling as she ran her eyes over her son's body.

"That he does," agreed Ursa. She crossed her legs, and her dress hiked up a little, exposing a clearer view of smooth white thighs than could have been gotten through the gossamer fabric alone. "I can't wait to have my first bite of him."

Sokka looked sidelong at the three older women. Had his mouth not been busy holding the apple, he might have afforded them a wide and toothy grin. As it was, he still waggled his eyebrows and shifted his hips a little. The carrot butt was jostled between his buttocks, and he clenched his cheeks to hold it tight.

"Is it really appropriate for you to eat this, Anji?" remarked Katara in a casual tone, addressing her friend and frequent lover. "There's an awful lot of beef on that plate."

"It's fine," said the air nomad, blushing a little cutely as she glanced from Sokka's flexing ass to Katara's heaving breasts. "I can make an exception for this. He looks too tasty for me to say no."

"That's convenient," Zuzu dryly remarked. "If you can choose to forgo vegetarianism on the grounds of deliciousness alone."

Anji laughed, and she waved a hand at the firebender in playful remonstration.

"Oh, you know what I mean," she said. "This is just a sexual play. It's not like we're eating him."

"Speak for yourself," said Mai, reaching out to pluck the apple from Sokka's mouth.

She stroked his lips, and she brought the apple up to her mouth. She bit into it where Sokka's tooth marks were pressed into the fruit's crisp, rosy flesh. A moan rose in her chest, and her eyes rolled to the white as she theatrically savored a tangy sweetness mixed with the slightly meaty umami of Sokka's mouth. She smirked at the others and licked her lips.

"Heh, that's fair," Anji said, shrugging. She looked at Sokka's dick and patted her belly, spreading her legs a little suggestively.

Katara giggled and put a hand to Anji's privates, reaching around Jin to cup her pussy. She stroked Anji's labia, rubbing a finger between soft, moist lips. Her thumb brushed and prodded the airbender's clitoris, and she leaned over to nibble on Anji's earlobe.

Jin sat back in her seat, and her breasts were compressed by Katara's shoulder. She smiled abashedly, blushing and slightly moaning. She wriggled happily, pinned to the back of her chair by Katara, who toyed with Anji.

Zuzu looked down at Katara's backside, which rose in her seat. The thong between her nether cheeks was nearly out of sight, buried between the pert brown buttocks, and it rode up into her pussy, too. She smiled, modest breasts heaving up inside her low cut blouse, and she felt Mai's hand slide over to fondle her exposed gluteal cleavage.

Azula shifted, sitting directly in front of Sokka, comfortably sandwiched between Mai and Ty Lee. She peered sideways at Jin, for a moment, but mainly she stared into Sokka's eyes, gazing into glimmering blue depths as fathomless as the sea. Smiling silkily, she cupped his chin and bowed her head, kissing him hotly on the mouth.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself," said Ty Lee, sounding more amused than displeased. "Some of the rest of us might want a mouthful or two, as well."

Azula broke off the kiss for just a moment, plucking a rice ball from one of the accompanying platters.

"Too bad. If you want me to share, you'll have to make me." Having said her piece, she then took a sizable bite out of her onigiri before kissing Sokka again, blatantly frenching him for all to see. She pressed her chest onto the table, and she stood halfway up, suggestively raising a naked posterior out of her seat.

"Don't be—ngh—mean, Azula," said Zuzu, unable to complete her sentence without groaning as Mai slowly, torturously lowered her hand down the back of her shorts, fondling her ass at a cruelly deliberate pace. She quivered from head to toe, and a little drool trickled from her lip.

"Yes, dear, don't leave your friends out," said Ursa absentmindedly. She had grabbed a salad dish and moved it between Sokka's legs, holding it up to the man's erection. "Everyone should get to have something off of Sokka."

Ta Min nodded, and she stroked Sokka's phallus, working long and masterful digits up and down his pulsing length. It felt hot in her hand, and the throb of it seemed as impressive as the geological convulsions of an earthquake. It was dark and smooth, the veins that protruded from its sides yielding to her touch as did nothing else about that inviolate hardness. She squeezed, none too gently, massaging him with admirable skill, making him groan into Azula's mouth and writhe atop the platter.

Sokka bucked his hips, thrusting his manhood in Ta Min's grip, driving his erection up and down in time with her stroking. He couldn't have stopped the motion even if he'd wanted to, his bodily desire overriding all restraint of will. The rocking of his hips and the thrusting of his loins coincided with Ursa raising the salad bowl, and the tip of his erection was shoved into the midst of rhubarb and lettuce and other such vegetables. They were cool: not cold, but less warm than the air. There was coarseness between the leaves and sliced bits, but also a degree of smoothness.

"That's a dear, Sokka," said Kya, smiling as she watched her son get jerked off by Ta Min, licking her lips in anticipation as he all but fucked the salad. It was amusing and arousing, yet spectacle alone was not the aim of these actions. Kya reached up and plucked the carrot butt from between Sokka's cheeks. She turned it over in her hand. "Get it in good and deep. We want that dirty flavor spread through the whole thing. We want to taste your cock with every bite❤"

Sokka shuddered and thrust harder, and Ta Min chose this moment to increase the speed and fervor of her stroking. Ursa tilted the bowl to and fro, sifting its contents about. His breathing audibly quickened, a hint of a shuddering gasp on the intake, a clear and pleasing hiss on the exhalation. The diners watched this, Anji glorying in Katara's fingers as they plumbed her cunt while Jin masturbated and lecherously ground her tits into the waterbender's side. Zuzu's mouth visibly watered, and she fondled one of her breasts, tugging aside the neckline of her blouse to let one of her perky and well shaped tits pop out, while Mai groped her ass and fingered her.

Azula broke off her kiss with Sokka, wanting to watch him better as he fucked their salad, and Ty Lee took that opening to thrust forward her ample bosom, leaning over the table to plop her bouncing breasts right before Sokka. The drizzle of soy sauce on her bosom was by now smudged and streaked by sweat, but Sokka grinned all the same and opened his mouth wide before clamping down on one of the flexible lass's impressive boobs. He moaned into her bosom as he sucked and bit, more forcefully perhaps than he intended. Ty Lee did not dislike it, and she moaned and rolled her body lewdly in a display of her pleasure, wagging her ass in a blatant invitation.

Sokka's manhood clenched from its stimulation, from his enjoyment of these proceedings, and it twitched. A pulse went through him, and his body was seized by an instant of almost painful release, a pressure that built up and was expelled. It came in one great spurt, shooting a wad of his come into the salad. Ursa continued disturbing the contents, Ta Min stirring with Sokka's dick as it twitched and let out the aftershocks of his orgasm, the lagging shots of ejaculate that were stirred into the dish.

Sokka continued sucking on Ty Lee's breasts, and she moaned delightedly at his ungentle attentions, reveling in the unrestrained roughness of his ravening. The orgasm barely seemed to slow him down. If anything, it only made him more determined in his suckling and his nibbling, and he shook his ass unthinkingly.

Anji smiled at this, shivering and squirting in her own orgasm at the skillful ministration of Katara's fingers, and at the show of Sokka fucking and coming into the salad while Ta Min jerked him off and his own mother groped his ass, and in a gleeful enjoyment of the situation as a whole, of their use of Sokka as a decoration and glorified condiment dispenser. It thrilled her. It was filthy and glorious, sublimely shameful and perverse.

There was no better way to dine than this, or so said popular consensus. Personally Anji might have preferred vegetarian nyotaimori off of Katara's lithe and sinuous body, but she could readily see why Sokka was so prized for this, and she was more than eager to partake of this sultry meal.

Katara pushed forward her plate, and Ursa gave her some of the cock-seasoned salad. They passed it around the table, then, so every else could get some who wanted it. They all took at least a little.

"Ah, mmm... This is even better than last time," said Azula, chewing slowly and lazily surveying the lusty sway of Ty Lee's posterior.

"I don't know," Mai said, continuing to play with Zuzu's ass while she ate. "It tastes a little off, today. Not as good as usual. What has Sokka been eating, I wonder?"

"Nothing different," said Kya. "I think you two are just imagining things. It tastes the same as ever, to me—just as good as it always is."

"Ehh... I wouldn't say it's the same," Ta Min interjected. "Is it, Ursa? The flavor is different. I wouldn't be able to say whether it's better or worse, but it's certainly different."

"Maybe. It's hard to tell," Ursa said. She rolled the partially masticated bolus of her food around in her mouth, examining it with every part of her tongue. "At first bite it seems the same, or very similar, but there's an aftertaste that isn't quite like usual. Not that we eat this often enough to tell anything for certain, mind you," she added fairly.

"What about you, Katara?" asked Anji, the waterbender having finally let up on her poor, delighted cunt. She shivered a little bit, nibbling her own salad. "I'd think you eat that more than most of us."

"I do," Katara concurred. "So does mom. But maybe I have it a little more than her. It is mostly the same, but I think there's something different with the smell of his dick. Not bad, but it's just a little off from usual. Did you wash with a different soap today, Sokka?"

"Don't talk to your meat," he responded cheekily, pointing his ass and shaking it in her direction.

Katara smiled and grabbed her chopsticks. She jabbed these rather sharply into Sokka's nearer buttock. Not hard enough to make him yelp, but he did shiver and visibly start at the poke. It didn't seem to entirely displease him, despite this. He grinned enjoyably.

"Did you use a different soap, master?" Jin sweetly inquired, speaking up after a long silence of appreciation for the man's bare and shapely posterior. "I agree with Katara. There is definitely another smell in the salad. Maybe you accidentally used a scented soap? I'm not sure what kind it could have been, if you did. It isn't a bad smell for food, but..."

Sokka shrugged. He removed his mouth from its prolonged ravishing of Ty Lee's bosom, letting go of the girl's by now sore and rosy tits. Ty Lee smiled affectionately and slumped back in her seat, landing on Azula's lap.

"It was supposed to be a barbecue sauce-flavored soap," he said. "Isn't that what it tastes like?"

Zuzu snapped a finger, her face lighting up. "That must be it!" she said. "Yes, it does smell a little like that. I don't know how well it goes with the taste of your semen, though..."

She blushed then, still not used to the idea of doing a thing like this, although she enjoyed it.

"Well that explains it," Mai said, pulling a vaguely distasteful expression. "I don't care for barbecue sauce."

"I still think it's good," said Anji optimistically.

"It is," agreed Katara. "Don't you think so, Zuzu?"

Zuzu nodded, still blushing.

"I'll have Mai's share, then, if she doesn't want it," said Azula. "I can split it with Ty Lee."

She reached for Mai's comparatively little touched salad, but the gloomy lass held her plate tightly. The advance of Azula's hand was stopped by an unusually hard glance.

"I didn't say I won't eat it," Mai said churlishly. "It isn't bad. Not bad enough for me to pass it up, at least."

"No? That's a pity." Azula smiled, despite saying this.

"Well, I think it's really good," said Ty Lee. "The barbecue smell isn't strong, and the taste is the same in every other way: delicious, in other words."

Kya laughed and nodded.

"Exactly what I said!"

"What you meant, maybe," replied Ursa, smiling wryly. "Not what you said."

"One's as good as the other, I think," said Ta Min.

"Heh. Maybe it is."

They continued to dine with Sokka on the platter. Their attention was not too contradictorily torn between their enjoyment of the food and their enjoyment of the man. In several ways, these were the same thing. They ate off of Sokka's body, licking sauce off his back and frosting off his front. Cream was dolloped on the head of his cock, and they took turns to slurp it greedily up.

In a way, Sokka was the main course. In another way he was the topping, the seasoning, and the ideal condiment to flavor every bite of their supper. He shifted his pose as the meal progressed, turning this way or that, kneeling or sitting or rolling over as whatever best suited their next intentions. He enabled every last one of their gustatory sexual fantasies, and he provided himself enthusiastically for them to taste or fondle or sit upon and ride.

It wasn't too unusual an arrangement in itself, if he didn't always do it with the people here. Actually he most often served as such for Yue, she having first claim on every use of his manhood and person, and other times occasionally for guests in the moon palace. It wasn't very often at all that he could do this with his family or friends. But when he did, they went all out and restrained nothing of their fantasies or desires.

Katara mashed her pussy against his mouth and poured a warm soup down over her navel. Some of it got between her labia. This, Sokka lapped up and sucked into his mouth, drinking it down as eagerly as he would the most tantalizing ambrosia. Its flavor was rich, and no less savory for the hint of vaguely piscine taste soaked up from her enthusiastic cunt. He caressed her thighs as he drank the soup from her womanly chalice, and she arched her back and fondled her breasts, wiggling her ass delightedly to amuse the others.

Anji took his cock in her mouth and blew on it, and she bent the air around it to stimulate every inch of his dick. She licked up the remnants of cream, and she sucked to draw forth more cream of a different sort, less sweet and thick, but far more precious and desirable. When his cock started to twitch, she removed her mouth and brought up a plate of fruit pastries, before nimbly twisting her fingers about the lip of his cockhead and ever so lightly flicking the tip. Sokka came, spurting his semen liberally over the pastries.

Zuzu laid food on Sokka's naked form, and she and her sister, and Mai and Ty Lee, ate it off of him with their lips and tongues alone, using neither hands nor utensils. They licked it off of him, and they kissed his body and nibbled his skin, sucking and slurping all over his brown, toned figure. He felt a warmth like fire at the touch of their lips, and he imagined Ty Lee was playing liberally with his pressure points. Mai might have gripped a knife in her mouth and used it to scrape teasingly over his form, going by how deliciously sharp her teeth felt.

Kya teased a variety of long, firm, and phallic foods over Sokka's body, and especially in the region of his posterior. She seemed to much enjoy sharing her delight in his nigh-daily plumbing of her posterior, wishing perhaps for her son to feel the same blissful discomfort as she did whenever he teased his cock into her ass. Ta Min and Ursa helped out, for their parts, each one grabbing and groping one of Sokka's ass cheeks, pulling his buttocks wide apart to let Kya get at the rosy, puckered, recently washed rim of his anus.

Jin did her part by passing whatever foods or beverages or other articles were requested by the diners, serving her role as a maidservant with professional pride and praiseworthy aplomb, surpassing these domestic qualifications with one thing only: her ample bosom, and her skilled and enthusiastic use thereof. She embraced Ty Lee more than once, rubbing herself up against the acrobatic girl, docking their busts before her master's eyes, smiling at him as she lewdly made out with the bubbly, shameless ditz.

Sokka enjoyed this. It was his pleasure, and he relished as much in their attentions as he would to ravish them all himself, to do the same things or equivalent to them. Maybe he was a touch submissive, or maybe he was just flexible and openminded. Whatever the cause, the result was not diminished or devalued by it.

It was a fine meal. He almost couldn't wait for the turnaround, when he would eat of them as they right now ate of him. And maybe it was partly anticipation of that which made him so indulgent and agreeable to their molestations.

Or maybe he just enjoyed it.

 

 

A/N: Here's another chapter of Sokka the Last Man. This one took a while to write, between everything else.

Updated: 2-10-17

TTFN and R&R!

– — ❤


	8. Nursing and Spanking

Yue's palace occupied the center of Republic City. It was the heart of the metropolis, the seat of the world's ultimate authority. To describe the full grandeur and luxury of the Moon Queen's dwelling would be a hard task. It was vast and majestic, sprawling over a space that equaled four or five lesser city blocks.

Wide, well-tended lawns and gardens were spread throughout the palatial estate. Many pools were scattered here or there, and they were interconnected by artificial creeks and brooks and tiny streams. There were koi ponds, and there were reflecting pools, and there were orchards like forests and rock gardens like mountain wilderness. Silver lamp posts set with blue crystals cast a serene and soothing light over all.

There were houses for the garden staff that compared with the most luxurious plantation manors, and the maids lived in quarters on par with penthouse suites. Her concubines each had their own individual harems. Even the least and lowliest of those who lived and worked on the grounds or in the palace was afforded honor and worldly wealth to equal any lord or senator of the greatest nations.

And Yue herself lived, at the heart of this grand estate in the center of the great city, in a palace like none other in the world. In another world perhaps some equal could be found, but in this world there was no other that could match it.

Imagine a hill of pearls that bristled with ivory spires, a tower of gleaming silver banded with rings of adamant, and a shining chateau of the purest and most radiant white. Envision an iceberg that floated in the sea, a mount of perfect symmetry that was subtly hewn and chiseled until it became the image of a city of luminous palaces: grandiose yet austere, awesome yet beautiful. It was a gem of the palest hues as brilliant as a silmaril and as perfect as crystalized light.

This was the house and home of a goddess, the domicile of a divine monarch self-appointed. It was the castle of the Moon, and it was where Yue the Blessed made her dwelling.

To this place, on this day, came a small group of visitors. Not petitioners were they, nor representatives of people or government. Of these three (for three was their number) it might be said that all were maidens, women in the spring of life, young and beautiful. Such were all people of the world who weren't Sokka. These three were friendly with Yue, though, and she favored them in many regards as people who were close and dear to her beloved. But they were not personally Yue's friends, and they were not permitted to go arrogantly before the Queen.

It was improper for commoners to see Yue without appropriately humbling themselves. The Palace of Silver and Pearls was sacred ground, the home of a spirit made flesh. Mere mortals could not rightly bring anything with them that was not an offering to the Queen. Anything that passed through the Eclipse Gate and entered the Court Nocturne was deemed surrendered to Yue, for all within the palace was under her absolute dominion. You did not go there with anything you weren't ready to give up to the Queen's possession.

This included one's body, of course. But most women in this world were readier to surrender their bodies than their clothing (a crasser soul might find a joke to be made there) and therefore went mostly nude into the Palace. This was perfectly fine with Yue. She had no need for clothes that would not fit her, and the clothes of most women would feel much too snug about the bust and hips, and far too loose at the waist.

Yue was a spirit. If in her origins she had been human, that body was long since discarded. She could not regain the flesh she had once had. And why should she want to? Her old body had been excellent by all accounts, yet it had still been a mortal body subject to all the flaws and limits of mortality. Her new body was not such. It was _hers_ in its most fundamental essence, yet it was better than any body she had had before—than any body that could be boasted by a mere human.

She bodied forth the ideals of feminine beauty in her form. She reconciled the contradictions of what made a woman beautiful, sculpting a vessel imperishable and perfectly lovely. If she did not wish to be weighed down by the impossibilities of flesh, then she could ignore them, as might any artist who chooses pleasing aesthetics over realism. If she wanted breasts of incomparable size and shape that did not sag or burden her, then she could have them. If she wanted those breasts to bounce and jiggle without being subdued by their own weight, then they would.

She defied material reality, choosing to keep what parts of carnal existence she liked best while discarding all the rest. She did not need to eat, and she did not need to expel waste. She did not tire of wakefulness or grow weary from the use of her body. She did not need to sleep. If she wanted to she could reduce the physicality of her being to sex alone, operating bodily only where it concerned sexual intercourse, copulating endlessly without any need for rest or reprieve. Sometimes she did exactly this.

At present, she indulged a few more processes of flesh.

Yue smiled, purring as Sokka lay up against her, raising his head to suckle at her great, brown teat. He drank from her nipple, lazily and yet thirstily slurping her milk. She was lactating for him, making her body produce milk so her lover could drink it direct from the source. Anyone else who asked for such a thing from her would be denied. It was not something that could be bought or bargained for, won or earned. If someone got to drink her milk, then it was solely by her grace and generosity.

Unless that someone was Sokka. Him, she would give anything. Whatever he asked of her, she would render up without hesitation. She loved him profoundly, almost hopelessly, and she couldn't refuse him anything. Nor would he refuse her anything.

Nor could his sister Katara, who sat naked beside Sokka, opposite and a little lower than Yue, grasping her own tits and pinching and tugging the nipples. She rested her bosom up beside Sokka's face, such that if he turned but a little he might readily suck from her teat. She used waterbending on her breasts—her bending empowered to its highest possible state in Yue's presence—stimulating herself to lactate. This enlarged her tits a modest bit, swelling them noticeably for the time being, although once she was done they would return to their usual size.

Toph Beifong watched this intently, grinning from ear to ear. In her past life she had been blind, and that blindness had enabled her to rediscover the roots of earthbending and easily surpass most of those people who used only the debased, diminished, contemporary forms. It also allowed her to ignore the illusionary boundaries of substance to become history's first widely-known and recorded metalbender. In this life she had sight, but she also still had all the sensory acuity and bending prowess that had been hers in her other life.

Next to Toph were Ty Lee and Suki, two of Sokka's bodyguards and closest lovers. All three of these were women who had known bonds of love with Sokka, who had been girlfriends or mistresses of his in this life or the other. They were especially close to him, and especially fond of him, and especially dear to him. Each of these three watched the three up on Yue's throne, Katara standing with her back to them and leaning over her brother while he suckled at Yue's bosom.

Ty Lee looked proudly and hopefully down at her own breasts. Suki touched herself in anticipation. Toph grinned toothily and cocked her hips. She was fairly buxom in her own regard, roughly equal to Suki and Katara, if less than Yue or Ty Lee.

"Does the baby enjoy drinking his milk?" the earthbender asked lightly. It was a jest between friends, harmless and without scorn. "But he's got some unfairly sexy ladies to nurse him. I'm a little jealous."

She peered at Katara's mildly swaying posterior, the waterbender absentmindedly swinging her hips as she held up her tits for her brother. The view was most agreeable, and Toph felt herself moisten a bit.

"You're disrespectful, Toph," Suki said, a unimpassioned rebuke.

Actually she found the girl's remark funny, and she didn't really think any of them was about to take it the wrong way. But she was a warrior, and she believed strongly in the importance of due reverence. She bowed her head to Yue, who was smiling and blushing as Sokka wetly slurped at her nipple.

"Can they milk me, next?" piped up Ty Lee, her eyes twinkling. She grinned and swung her arms, eager to participate. "I think I'd make a good dairy bitch for Master Sokka."

Toph looked amusedly at the contortionist. Her eyes rested on Ty Lee's ample, bouncing tits. The girl was almost as busty as Yue, if that were actually physically possible for one so slim, and the bob of her bosom as she rocked on her heels was inescapably hypnotic. Toph grinned.

"I can milk you, if you want," she said. She raised a hand and suggestively flexed her fingers, a predatory gleam coming into her eyes. "Can't promise I'll be gentle, though. I might wreck you a little."

"I'm tough," Ty Lee responded. "I know I look pretty and tender and vulnerable, but I can take a serious beating. I doubt you can be much rougher than Azula."

"Do you, now?" Toph said. "She's a sadist, though. She's all about precise, elegant pain inflicted to cause the least amount of damage. Not me. I'm just a violent lover. If you aren't careful you might walk away with a few broken bones."

"Quit flirting, you two," Suki lightly reprimanded them. Only Ty Lee was obliged to honor her bidding, but Toph shrugged and complied also.

Silently, now, they watched and waited for their command from the Queen.

It wasn't long before this came.

"Sokka," Yue said to her beloved. "I think you've had enough for today. Or are you still thirsty?"

Sokka pulled back and smacked his lips. He wiped his mouth, looking up at Yue.

"Enough for now," he answered. "Maybe not for all of today. But I don't want to bother you. It sounds like Ty Lee might wanna nurse me later, and I think Katara's a bit jealous of all the attention I'm giving you."

"I am _not_ ," Katara lied, her cheeks warming. She smacked Sokka's backside, feeling surly in a petty way.

He shivered at this stroke, and Yue felt his cock twitch. She smiled.

"If you girls want your turns with Sokka, then how about you take them?" Yue said. "He is just one man. We can overpower him easily."

"What need would the Queen have of something as vulgar as force?" replied Suki, bowing low. Her modest breasts hung, and her bottom was thrust up pleasingly. "If she asks, all will answer _yes_. No less for the seas and the mountains than for the citizens of her realm."

"How poetic," said Toph wryly.

"A warrior must have learning as well as strength," was Suki's airy response, but she blushed all the same.

"I'd rather have Sokka's dick than all the books in the world," said Ty Lee. "Of course, I've never been much of a reader. I only like romance novels. And even then, I only _really_ enjoy the ones starring Sokka."

"Then come up and make your own novel," said Yue. "Or perhaps there will be more room for us down there?"

Katara stepped back, and Sokka as well, feeling the Queen rise from her throne.

"You're getting up?" said Katara, a hint of awe in her voice. Usually the only time she heard of Yue rising from her throne was so Sokka could take the seat underneath and complete it.

"I could use the exercise," Yue said lightly. A lie.

She placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder, soft and gentle but perfectly firm. He melted at her touch, and his entire demeanor seemed to shift, becoming subtly more bashful, more lowly, more submissive. He blushed and stumbled, looking greatly abashed.

Yue smiled, an expression as lofty and unreachable as the moon in heaven.

"Come," she told him. "Let's have some fun, darling."

Sokka bowed even lower than Suki. The girls behind him much appreciated the view.

Toph strode forward with gleaming eyes. Her breasts bobbed and her ass swayed with a firm, powerful step—a stride that might have been called almost manly, if not for a certain swing of the hips. But she confidently puffed out her chest, tits heaving, and held her arms firmly as they swung.

Suki watched a tad enviously as Toph went up, seemingly oblivious to any possible irreverence in her deed, and took a handful of Sokka's goodly, well-toned ass. She bit a lip, watching as Toph fondled the firm buttock, and she squirmed with the swelling her own desire when she heard Sokka moan at this touch.

"Guh... ohhh, man. I know that grope," he said softly, shivering. A hiss. "Oooh, gah! You aren't very soft, are you, Toph?"

"I'm plenty soft where it counts," Toph replied. She grabbed one of her breasts with a free hand, and she fondled it demonstratively. She cocked her hips, too, and a round white ass nicely jiggled.

She then slapped Sokka's ass to punctuate her statement. He gave a start, still in a bowing position, still effectively presenting himself to the girls.

Katara stepped forward, and she grabbed her brother's head. She stood in front of him and tugged his hair to steer his face upward, before pressing herself close and smothering him between her legs. Sokka groaned, and he looked up at her with somehow cheeky eyes, but he dutifully and lovingly began to eat her out. He teased her labia, smacking his lips and kissing her cunt, before he thrust his tongue forward and began to lick.

Toph gave Sokka's ass another smack. His body lurched from the force of the blow, and his face was pressed that much closer into Katara's pussy. A grin curled the earthbender's lips, and she worked her fingers through the tissue of Sokka's posterior like she was kneading a lump of iron. He shuddered and groaned, rolling his tongue through the folds of Katara's pussy, causing his sister to smile and stroke his hair.

Yue watched, clearly pleased. She glanced sidelong at Suki and Ty Lee, her expression serenely inviting.

"Aren't you going to join in?" she asked them.

The two Kyoshi warriors exchanged briefly considering looks. Ty Lee was beaming. Suki was softly smiling.

"Of course!" chirped the former. She wiggled her hips, causing an almost incongruous bubble butt to bob and ripple.

"Yeah, sure," said the latter. She bowed her head. "It would be our honor, your highness."

The two of them came up. Suki stood alongside Toph, and she took Sokka's opposite ass cheek to use for herself, grabbing it and giving it a slap that, perhaps, caught Toph's hand at the edge. If the earthbender was bothered by this ill-aimed stroke, she did not show it in any hard or violent way as she might usually.

Instead she turned her head and kissed Suki, quite all of a sudden, getting the woman straight and deep on the lips. It was a hot kiss, but a fickle one, and if she went deeply for a little bit she did not much prolong it. Soon the kiss was broken off, and Suki was left to shiver and weakly whine, not displeased.

Ty Lee slipped between them, and with her characteristic nimbleness and flexibility got down under Sokka, who was halfway down to his hands and knees under the ravishing assault of these girls. But she got on her hands and knees under him, and she lined herself up with him, smiling cheekily as she flattened her bust on the floor. Sokka's erection, by now quite advanced and eager for release, found itself pressed between Ty Lee's buttocks, and the rim of her anus resisted him just enough to make it pleasantly painful.

"That's it, you naughty boy," she said. "Mm, put it in there if you can. Just a shame we don't have anything of the sort to put up yours, in return."

She wiggled her hips, feeling Sokka's cock press into her. Ty Lee had great control over her body, and she could loosen herself in many ways. Her ass was no exception, and she let Sokka deep into her anus, inviting him to bottom out in her backdoor. It was a delightful sensation. Her grin looked like it would have fit more if she had been the one fucking him up the ass, and not vice versa.

For his part, Sokka enjoyed it. But he didn't have the power in this situation, and he full well knew it. This only increased his enjoyment. He could enjoy being put at the bottom of the heap, now and then. Sokka continued to eat Katara out, and Suki and Toph continued to grope and spank him between kissing and fondling each other. His lips smacked, his tongue slurping and squelching in Katara's pussy, and his hips rocked, his entire body swaying in a lusty rhythm between the girls.

Yue stepped behind, circling the group and watching approvingly. A regal smile was on her face, and her eyes were gleaming like sapphires lit with an inner flame. Her great, dusky breasts rose and fell, swaying unrealistically, bouncing impossibly with the slightest movement. Her body was almost to the point of being a sexual caricature of womanhood, except it was there and perfectly solid—"real", as the limited mind might put it.

She watched Sokka eat out his sister, watched him rock his hips and plunge deep into Ty Lee's ass. She watched Toph and Suki grope and spank him. She smiled at this sight, and she licked her lips. She looked down at the asses of the two who spanked Sokka.

Yue considered spanking them, in turn. She raised her hands, almost certainly intending to do just this, and stepping forward she swung her arms.

In life, Yue had been a princess. She had been wise and learned according to the measure of the Northern Water Tribe, keeping in her heart much of ancient lore and song. But if her mind and spirit had been of the utmost quality, physically she had been always a little feeble. Such life as she'd then had had been but a gift from the moon spirit, and while she suffered no illness in that time—brief as it seemed, looking back—her strength of body had not been great. Nor had she possessed the gift of waterbending, somewhat ironically.

Of course, in those days the Northern Water Tribe had been what Katara would have called misogynistic and repressive. In certain respects Yue agreed with this. The society as it had then been had limited women to an extent that was unreasonable, well beyond any real consideration of the objective differences between the genders. Yet she had also grown up with that society, and she had been raised with its beliefs, and she had studied much of the reasoning and argument in its favor. Removed from that life she was able to look at it more objectively. Much of the North's lore in that regard had been mere sophistry and romanticism, a veil over selfish desires. Many who had most eloquently argued in that society's defense had been the ones with the most selfish and cynical interest in its perpetuation. But Yue could also look back through the mists of time, if she wished, and see how it began.

Like many other things, it had been innocuous at the start, at its core, and only later was it darkened by the accretion of less pertinent and even contrary beliefs and practices. But however it started, and whatever Yue's opinion on the matter, women of the Northern Water Tribe had generally not been expected to be physically strong. Most heavy manual labor, and also the deeds of hunting and warfare, were left to men in those days, while the women had been left to deal with labor that was less taxing but more exhausting, work that demanded endurance more than raw strength.

Of course, Yue had been a princess. Even if the women of the NWT had never been weak of mind or body, still generally they—at least in Yue's time—had not prized or looked for great physical strength. And even by that standard, Yue had not been terribly strong. Mostly her days had been sedentary, spent in learning or contemplation or such management and study of national affairs as a young princess might be expected to handle. She was just as sedentary now, of course, if not even moreso.

But there was a significant difference, and a difference which has been emphasized a few times thus far. She was not now a woman of natural flesh and body, but an incarnate spirit that chose to clothe itself in raiment like to the forms of mortal women: alike, but greater and more glorious, and with little such limitation as a human might find on bone and sinew.

Yue was as strong as she wanted to be. She was the goddess of this world, the supreme deity of a subcreated post-reality. Her power was absolute.

If she had used even one one hundredth of one one hundredth of one one hundredth of her potential strength in spanking Suki and Toph, they would have been erased, and the earth beneath her would have buckled and rent to gush forth its molten life's blood, and the palace would have been wiped away, and the airs of heaven torn asunder to let in the emptiness without. To use just one percent of one percent of one percent of her strength would destroy the world.

But she was not as a human, who relying solely on fallible nerve and muscle might twitch at the wrong moment and put forth more strength than intended. She could not slip up for a lack of concentration or an inopportune spasm of muscular fibers. She owned herself; she sustained herself; she _was_ herself. She did nothing without intent, and being not governed in her thought by the firing of neurons—not fettered or inconvenienced by the carnal, imperfect machinery of a human brain—but thinking with pure spirit, thinking with the essence of her self and not with intermediary mechanisms of biological process, she was not subject to "random thoughts" or "undesired impulses".

She was only as she willed herself to be. She was pure and precise, remote and inviolate. She was the moon unstained, a perfect reflection of the lifegiving light that brought guidance and succor in the deepest dark of night. And she did not wax or wane, but was forever full.

So she spanked Ty Lee and Suki, but only hard enough to jar them, to startle them, to make them jump and turn and look at her. They blushed, honored by the care of her slap, flattered by the thought that she would lower herself to touch them with her own hands, and they bowed low to Yue and kissed her feet, wagging their bottoms high above themselves.

In some way Yue thought this was a fitting posture for them. It reflected the true order, perhaps, putting the head at level with hands and feet on the ground, while sex was held aloft, highest and most prominent of the members of their bodies. And it was a pose of submission, as well, of reverence to her, their Queen.

But this also put them lower than Sokka. At other times Yue would like that, but presently her mood was to dominate the one she loved, and to put him low beneath all the rest of them.

He enjoyed that kind of thing, now and then. So did she.

"Stand up," Yue said to the bowing pair.

They did as she asked. Ty Lee shuddered under Sokka, at the same moment, and Yue perceived him coming inside the girl's ass. Katara came as well, and Sokka drank it up as gladly as he had drunk her and Yue's milk.

Katara stepped back from Sokka, and she looked contentedly at Yue. Ty Lee purred, basking in the feel of Sokka's come filling her ass, and in the glow of her own orgasm. She pulled off of him after a moment, though, and rolled out from under him. Perhaps she felt Yue's desire and intent.

Sokka certainly felt it. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Yue, smiling. His cock, slick and still quite erect, twitched under her glance and seemed to salute her with a slightest further stiffening.

Yue stepped forward, and she dropped herself without ceremony. She straddled Sokka and impaled herself in a single fluid motion, taking his cock into her pussy.

"Mmmm," she moaned, looking around at the others. "Come. Who would you girls rather ravish, now?"

Many of their eyes suggested that, in that moment, they would rather explore the body of Yue than Sokka. She laughed, reading this in their hopeful glances.

"I will not stop you," she told them. "As long as you make it pleasurable for the recipient, I will hold it perfectly fair and right."

Toph and Suki smiled at this. The former went up and crouched over Sokka's face, wearing a cheeky grin. She presented her cunt to him, and gave him a clear instruction.

"Eat me out, lover boy." She put her hands behind her head and rocked her hips a little more. "I wanna feel exactly what you think of this pussy."

Sokka did not hesitate, and he immediately acquiesced.

Suki stooped before Yue, and she brought her mouth to the woman's bosom. As Sokka had been when they first arrived, now she placed herself in Yue's arms and began to suckle at her teat. Yue smiled, amused by the warrior's boldness, and she graced Suki's lips with the taste of her milk.

Ty Lee crouched down, and she put her face to the joining of Sokka and Yue's sexes. Smiling coyly, she licked the base of Sokka's erection, and Yue's clit, and she wriggled happily to be in such a position.

Katara watched, content for now, and she kneaded her breasts, bending them and making them swell. Milk seeped from her nipples, and she trembled blissfully.

And Yue rode Sokka, moaning and throwing her head.

* * *

A/N: A quick thing, the first part of which had been written a bit ago.

 **Updated:**  3-24-17

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	9. Airheads

**Sokka: The Last Man**

An  _Avatar the Last Airbender_ smutfic

By

EvilFuzzy9

... ... ... ... ...

**WARNING: This fanfic depicts activities of an adult nature between characters who would be minors in the real world. The author of this fic does not endorse such things being done by minors in real life, and in fact strongly discourages minors from reading this, and also from participating in any and all such activities until they are at the age of majority/consent as defined in the laws or customs of their state or principality.**

( _..._ )

... ... ... ... ...

Sokka smiled, listening as Jinora read from her book. The young woman sat in his lap, coyly smiling as she wriggled her hips and shifted her posterior side to side over the bulge of his erection. His tent nestled itself comfortably between the bookworm's pert buttocks, and her pants were conspicuously halfway down her legs.

Jinora stroked her pussy as she read, her cheeks rosy and her eyes half-lidded as they flitted over the page, her lips cutely quirking as they formed the words.

" _He grabbed her and shoved her to the floor,_ " Jinora read, licking her lips. " _The fire in his eyes gave her a thrill, and she felt his powerful hands hold her fast. She wondered what he would do to her. She hoped he would be gentle._ "

Sokka hummed and bucked his hips. His erection rubbed itself between Jinora's nether cheeks, the tent in his fundoshi pressing to the rim of her anus. He grunted and swallowed, listening as Jinora enticed him with her erotic recitation, teasing him with her sexy hips and her open bedroom door. She'd invited him over, and he'd decided to come and visit, but he was a little vexed by her gall.

She was a real minx, this girl.

" _She moaned when he slipped a hand up her shirt,_ " Jinora continued. " _She felt him grab her breasts. A chill went through her, but she felt the warmth grow in her belly. She knew that she really wanted this. She opened her mouth and whined, 'Don't stop now. Please.'_   _He smiled and forcibly kissed her._ "

She paused, as if expecting Sokka to say something. But he was too absorbed in debating whether to take her bait and take this all the way. He growled and rolled his loins, unconsciously rocking his hips and grinding his tent against her ass. Jinora smiled and purred at the sensation, her eyes rolling and her mouth curling into a shameless smile as she momentarily allowed herself to be swept away by the sensations that rushed up her body and sent shivers down her spine. She leaned back and felt Sokka's chest, broad and solid, his frame manly and powerfully built. It was a delightful feeling.

After a moment, she resumed reading.

" _His tongue dove past her lips, thrusting violently into her mouth. She tasted him and moaned, feeling an equal mix of shame and glee. She panted and accepted his kiss, welcoming his tongue with submission, and she wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her breasts, gripping them so hard that it hurt, and she felt the moisture stain her panties. It was magnificent. She felt utterly powerless. He was so very big and strong. It was to die for._ "

Jinora rocked her hips, and she smiled when she felt one of Sokka's calloused hands sneak up her own shirt. She purred when he grabbed at her chest, seizing one of her modestly sized breasts and fondling it with skill and vigor. He rolled her tit under his palm, working it in a circular motion, rubbing it and causing her to pleasantly tingle. She purred as he groped her breast, and she hissed when he squeezed and tugged her nipple, tweaking and pinching the tender nub. She panted and rolled her loins more eagerly still, feeling his fundoshi rub against her anus, and she longed for his cock to slip out of his loincloth and plunge up into her anus. It was difficult to focus on the text, and her eyes briefly glazed over.

" _She..._ " Jinora said, hesitating as she tried to concentrate on her reading. " _She spread her legs, and he flipped up her skirt. His eyes shone with animal lust, and it almost frightened her to see the intensity of his gaze and feel the firmness of his grasp. She felt his naked sex brush up against hers. When had he taken off his pants? She couldn't think. She didn't care. It felt too good to bother with reasoning. She just smiled and breathed his name, wordlessly imploring him to thrust inside her and make her his woman._ "

Jinora meaningfully paused. There could be no mistaking her intent, nor any misreading of the inviting look she gave Sokka, peering up at him over her shoulder. She smiled tremulously, her lips quivering with the ferocity of her desire, and she bucked her hips and ground herself against that last scant barrier dividing her ass from his glorious cock. She moaned and shivered and leaned into his hands, pressing her chest against his palm and rubbing her hips over his fingers. He stroked her thigh, and she guided his hand to her pussy. He touched her clitoris, and it was like a bolt of lightning had struck her. She seized up and arched her back, letting out a wordless cry. Her eyes bulged, and her heart skipped a beat, and drool trickled down her chin.

"F-Fuck..." she groaned, barely able to articulate her statement. "Sokka...!"

He grunted, and she felt his lips brush her neck. His teeth lightly scraped over her skin, and a hopeful thrill went through her. She bit her lip and felt the warmth blossom in her gut. Her privates were aching, and buzzing, and glowing with heat. She moaned and leaned into him, and when she felt the cloth of his fundoshi slip aside, when she felt the naked skin of his manhood slap up against her ass, she nearly came from the sheer anticipation of what was now to come. A hiss escaped, and she pressed herself down on his cock, shifting her hips to line up just right, and she did her best to relax despite her eagerness, to slacken the tension of her sphincter and let him slip inside her ass. She managed this, partially, but it still took a bit of leverage to force her backdoor the full way open. He had to ram his way inside, ultimately, but Jinora didn't hold that against him.

She was too happy for that.

She moaned aloud and threw her head, gasping and rolling her hips as his cock slid up into her anus. It was a tight fit, and she felt her ass spread wide to accommodate his girthsome shaft. She felt magnificent. It was sublimely uncomfortable, gloriously pleasant, and she ground herself on his dick and, purring, took him up to the hilt. He was fully sheathed in her ass, before long, and the book drooped in her hand, almost forgotten, as she basked in the rigidity of Sokka's dick and felt his rod pulse inside her asshole. She licked her lips and felt him continue to fondle her, groping her tits more vigorously and slipping a finger up her cunt. Her world seemed to explode, and she gushed ecstatically, exploding and flowing copiously out over his fingers. She moaned and rubbed herself against him, and she welcomed his cock with glee.

"Hey! You didn't tell me Sokka had come over!"

Jinora gasped, and she looked to her open bedroom door. The light streaming in from the hallway had suddenly been cut off, and she saw the silhouette of her younger sister, Ikki. The bookworm smiled, attempting to look appropriately contrite, but she couldn't help a bit of lewd smugness slipping into her expression. She groaned and rolled her hips, eyeing Ikki and feeling Sokka's dick rise up far into her ass. He fucked her, seeming hardly to care or notice that Ikki had appeared. It was only after a moment had passed and she felt Sokka nod and heard him grunt  _"Hey,"_  that Jinora knew he had in fact perceived Ikki's arrival. She cocked her head, feeling the warmth in her belly as her asshole stretched from Sokka's girth, and she purred and waved hello.

"Mmm... so I didn't," said Jinora. She rocked her hips, panting as Sokka's prick slid in and out. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, of course there is!" said the slender motormouth, who sprang over to the bed in a single weightless bound, landing on the covers beside Sokka and her sister. "You should have known I'd want to get a piece of him, too~!"

Ikki wiggled her hips and tugged down the front of her shirt, flashing Sokka one of her nipples. She was relatively flat-chested, but Sokka appreciated the sight just as much as he would've if she had melons as big as Ty Lee or Yue. She caught the hungry glint in his eye, and she smiled. She slipped her shirt off as quick as a wink, even as Sokka continued to fuck her sister's ass, Jinora riding him and watching a touch amusedly as her sister stripped.

"Haah... hehe, I guess that makes sense," Jinora said, inclining her head. "You really are... an incorrigible harlot...❤"

Jinora's bottom smacked Sokka's pelvis. Her body rocked up and down, bouncing on the man's cock, and she swayed erotically and rubbed herself against him. Her head lolled, and she purred as he rolled her breasts in his hand, and she was panting. Her anus throbbed in response to his penetration, and she rocked and rolled and wiggled her hips. She felt like she was on fire, and she kicked and bobbed her ass, slapping it into his lap.

Sokka thrust up, continuing to fuck Jinora. He looked over to Ikki, a wry smile on his face. The younger woman was grinning from ear to ear, bending over beside himself and Jinora as she slipped down her pants, smugly watching her sister writhe and moan. It clearly pleased the vivacious Ikki to see the usually staid and loquacious Jinora acting like any other girl who had just gotten an ass full of Sokka's dick. He grinned at Ikki, who cast her eyes appraisingly down his body, smirking and swaying her hips.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked, feeling his dick tense as he thrust harder, the pressure of Jinora's ass constricting his shaft and causing his insides to almost painfully tighten. He enjoyed Ikki's attention.

" _Mmmaaaybe_ ," said Ikki. "Do you like pounding Jinora's ass? It looks like a lot of fun."

"It is," Sokka concurred. "I do. Yeah, it's great."

He thrust especially hard, and Jinora lurched and let out a wretched groan. Her expression was one of shameful delight, and a shiver racked her form. Her mouth gaped open, and she smiled lasciviously, her eyes glassy and glimmering. Her ass thumped his lap and quivered from the impact.

"I bet it is..." Ikki said, watching her sister twist and turn on Sokka's rod. "It looks like she's really enjoying it. Aren't you, Jinora? I wonder if it feels as good as it looks, though. Can I have a turn, when you're done with her?"

Ikki wiggled her bare hips, and she turned sideways to strike a sexy pose, thrusting back her tight posterior and puffing up her lean chest. She winked.

Jinora shivered, feeling Sokka's cock convulse inside her ass. She rolled her hips and took it in deep when his erection tellingly twitched, and he slapped his navel against her back and closed his hands tight, squeezing her body, as his hips jerked up and down and his cum began to spurt out. She felt it enter her, and she moaned at that feeling, and she sighed and leaned against him, shivering and coming as well. Her eyelids fluttered as Sokka spurted into her ass and she squirted out onto her sheets, spraying her juices over her thighs and her covers.

Jinora slumped and stroked Sokka, laying her head on his shoulder as she shifted in his lap, laboriously lifting herself off of his dick—but not without his help. She smiled and draped her arms around Sokka, nuzzling him and feebly wagging her hips.

Ikki watched with bright eyes, impatiently awaiting her opening.

Sokka saw the eagerness in Ikki's expression, and he smiled and pushed Jinora off his lap and to the side. Jinora couldn't help but whine a little at this, and she pouted. But this wasn't enough to get herself back in Sokka's lap, nor to prevent Ikki from taking her former place.

If Jinora had patiently and seductively enticed Sokka, encouraging him with foreplay and suggestion, reading dirty literature while sitting pantsless in his lap, Ikki did the exact opposite. The energetic, talkative young woman threw herself straight onto Sokka's manhood without foreplay or preamble, quickly and unhesitatingly planting her butt straight on top of his dick. Ikki grinned from ear to ear, wiggling her hips as she sat herself down, grinding her anus against Sokka's cockhead before gravity and her own efforts shortly had her going down it. His cock drove up into her ass, with plenty of help from her, and she took it with vocal moaning and a swing of her head. Her face gleefully reddened, and her pussy visibly moistened.

Sokka planted his hands on Ikki's hips, and he joined her eager planting with a good, sharp thrust. He smacked her bottom and drove into her ass, and she let out a giddy squeal at the feel of it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth snapped open, and she cried to high heaven in her gleeful excitement. Sokka rocked his hips and ground himself inside of Ikki, pistoning his loins to loosen up her asshole. He fucked her agreeably, causing her to gasp and eagerly groan, and she looked at her sister with a foolishly smug expression.

Jinora watched Ikki enthusiastically ride Sokka's dick, and she let out a weary, affectionate sigh. Her sister was so absurd. But she could hardly blame the girl for being excited.

She touched her pussy and shivered, wishing she was still riding that wonderful cock.

... ... ... ... ...

"Hello, Sokka. This is a pleasant surprise. If I'd known you were going to be here, I would have prepared something for you to eat."

"That's no problem, Pema" Sokka said, waving a hand dismissively. He strode down the stairs, loincloth bulging. "You don't have to go to the trouble, honestly. I only came over because Jinora invited me."

"Did she?" said Pema, who smiled and cast her eyes appreciatively down the man's half naked form. "That's nice to hear. I worry about that girl, sometimes. She has too few friends. It's good to see her getting along with more people in her age group."

"I'm not  _that_  close to her age," said Sokka, chuckling.

"No?" said Pema. "But you are compared to me. Still, I'm glad she's started to show a healthy interest in you. I was beginning to worry she might be asexual."

Sokka laughed, recalling the vast library of pornographic novels he had seen in Jinora's room. Clearly the girl's mother didn't pay very close attention to the kind of stuff her daughter was reading. He smiled at Pema and cocked his head, leaving the last step of the stairs and striding up beside her, where she was sweeping.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her not having an interest in sex," Sokka said. He winked and cocked his hips. "I've made sure of that. Last I saw, she and Ikki were busy eating each other out."

"That's good to hear," said Pema, sighing pleasantly. "It's nice to know they're getting along. They don't talk to me like they used to, you know. Time was when I couldn't go three steps without Ikki or Jinora running up and tugging on my dress, and every night they would insist on me nursing them until they went to sleep."

"And when did they stop?" asked Sokka, chuckling.

"Well, once Jinora turned sixteen she seemed to think she had gotten too old to drink her mom's milk," Pema said. "I don't know  _why_. Personally I think she was just getting bashful. But she eventually insisted that she didn't need me nursing her to sleep anymore, and not long after that Ikki followed suit. In that case, she was obviously following her sister's lead. They don't talk to me much, anymore. I miss when they were cute little children," she concluded with a melancholy kind of sigh.

"I think they're still cute," said Sokka honestly, not meaning to be sly or cheeky.

"I think you mean  _sexy_ ," Pema replied, giving him a wry look. "And they have grown up to be very beautiful young women, but I still miss when they were my baby girls. It won't be long before they move out and find someone to live with. They might even decide to join your harem."

"What harem?" said Sokka, this time grinning. "It's all Yue's, you know."

Pema laughed.

"Well, whether it's yours or hers, it all works out the same to me," she said, wiping a mirthful tear from her eye. "My little girls have become women, and it won't be long until they're lying in your bed or having your children."

She wiggled her hips and leaned against her broom. Her bosom heaved in her blouse, and her posterior was thrust carelessly out. Sokka watched this closely.

"You won't have to pick up after them, once they've moved out," he absently suggested.

"No? Maybe not," Pema said. "But the house will seem much emptier without their bickering."

"There will still be the others," Sokka reminded her.

"Yes, there will," said Pema. "But they're my two oldest. It reminds me that I'm no longer as young as I used to be, I suppose." She gave him a sidelong look. "It's a pity," she continued. "If I were twenty years younger, I might have been on the bed with them. But a strapping man like you deserves to be with fresh, nubile girls and not used up old women."

Sokka stepped forward. He could see a glint of the contrary in Pema's eyes, a sparkle of mischief and suggestion more youthful than any of her daughters. He spied the way she idly swung her hips and stuck out her posterior, the way she curled her fingers around the handle of the broom, stroking up and down as she spoke. He noticed how she licked her lips and gazed at his bare chest, clearly inviting him to call her out for staring.

"You aren't any older than my mom," Sokka lightly replied. "And I sleep in her bed as often as anyone else's."

"But Kya has aged wonderfully," said Pema. "She can walk down a street in the buff and get catcalls from everyone she passes."

"So could you, I bet," said Sokka.

Pema smiled.

"Do you really think so?" she slyly asked.

He stepped forward and placed a hand over her backside. He squeezed, and she purred luxuriantly.

"I know  _I'd_  whistle if I saw this ass walking naked down the street," he said.

Pema grinned and leaned into his touch.

"I don't believe you," she lied.

"Do you want to test me?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed, and she grinned and hiked up her skirts. With remarkable celerity, she began to undress.

"Yes," she said. "I do."

Sokka smiled and watched her strip.

... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Been a while since I've updated this. Figured I'd add a chapter like this.

 **Updated:**  8-25-17

**TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
